Landing in London
by Carma09
Summary: Carson is a witch living in the states with her muggle mom. After a Death Eater attck she is forced to go to England. She is going into sixth year with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.
1. Landing in London

A/N: Hey so this is my first fan fic. I know it's short now, but I will try and make it longer as the story goes on.  
Please read and review. Thanks!

I woke up today in London as the plane was crashing down

all I can think about is Monday maybe I'd be back around

-Landing in London by 3 Doors Down

Carson was jolted awake at the pilot's announcement that they were landing at Heathrow airport in London. As if the passengers could't tell by the feeling of the plane landing roughly on the ground. She shook her mom awake and got her carry-on from the compartment above her head. They couldn't floo or apparate to London because ,Carrie, Carson's mom hated all forms of magical transportation.  
"Come on,Mom. I want to get off this plane sometime today!"  
Carson had always wanted to go to London, but not under the circumstances.

-Flashback-  
Carson was at her best friend Juliet Willows' house for their annual Friday night sleepover. It was about three in the morning and, of course they were still awake. They were lying on the floor in front of the tv in a pile of blankets and pillows when they heard a crash come fro mthe living room. "What was that?"Juliet asked scared. " I don't know. Wanna go check it out?" "Sure, but if we get killed I'm blaming you," Juliet said joking. "Haha you're soo funny", Carson said sarcastically. By the time they got dowstairs Juliet's dad was already there. There were people in masks pointing their wands at Mr. Willows. Carson felt a jolt go through her body. Juliet and her family don't know she's a witch. These people are going to blow her cover!

"Which one of you is Carson Benningfield?" one of the masked people with long blonde hair asked. "Why do you need her?", Juliet asked protectively. "She is what the Dark Lord wants," one of the others answered. then it hit Carson. These people are Death eaters! "Well you and whoever this Dark Lord person can't have her!" Juliet's dad shouted. "Now, now, we can do this the easy way or hard way. what's it gonna be, Carson?" Carson suddenly lost the ability to breathe.

"Come with us and we'll spare your muggle friend's." Juliet turned to Carson "What's a muggle?" "Not now, Jules," Carson said.  
She walked up to the Death eaters. "You can tell your Master to shove it because I'm not joining him!"  
"Aww, well if that's how it's going to be then." Both Death eaters pointed their wands at Juliet and her dad. "Avada Kedavra!" "NOO!" Carson yelled. The Death eaters then left Carson screaming frantically and running to the phone to call her mom.

-End flashback-

Carson sighed and picked up her suitcases. "It's going to be alright,hon." Carrie said in a feeble attempt to make her daughter smile " I mean, you're in London! You've always wanted to come here!" Carson's blue eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, with Jules." Now it was Carrie's turn to sigh. " I know you feel it's your fault but it's not. there's no way you could have stopped them." Carson started walking toward the exit and said " Tell that to Juliet and her dad." Carrie just shook her head and followed her daughter.

There was a woman with short pink hair waiting for them. "Hi, I'm Tonks! You must be Carson!" "Uh yeah that's me." Carson said slightly holding up her hand. "Well, come on. We're late according to Remus." She gestured to the man standing beside her. "Hello, Carson, Carrie." Carson just nodded her head. Remus didn't expect her to be chatty. She saw her best friend die for goodness sake! He would know.

They all piled into a car, and soon they were in from of an oddly shaped house. Tonk's turned to Carson.  
"Welcome to the Burrow, Carson."


	2. Boy meets Girl

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

With a bang She was there yeah she blew up off my cover, wasn't looking for a lover And i crashed - Boy meets girl by Evan Taubenfeld

Carson walked inside and instantly felt more relaxed. There was something about this place that made you feel like you belonged.

Less than a second later Carson was being swept up in a hug.

"Hello, dear. I'm Molly Weasley. Welcome to England."

Carson looked ar her then around the room. " You live here?"

Molly chuckled. "Until further notice my home is going to be headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

All Carson could say was "Oh." She walked around the living room and saw lots of pictures of red-heads she could only assume were her children.

Molly saw her looking and said," Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry are upstairs. You are welcome to go up and meet them."

"Alright," Carson said heading to the stairs.

As she got to the top, she heard talking and laughter. Following the sounds she opened the door. Then she came face to face with Harry Potter.

-Meanwhile Downstairs-

Carrie sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea that was left untouched. She moved the cup to the side and put her head in her arms.

"I'm worried about her. She hasn't been the same since Juliet died."

Remus looked at her. "Well how did you expect her to be? You remember how it was when James and Lily died. And then Sirius a few years-"

He was cut off by Carrie, whose head had snapped up whe nhe said Sirius' name.

"Don't bring him up," she snapped, "I've been trying to get to forget about him for fifteen years."

Molly spoke up," Don't be ridiculous, Carrie. You two were going to be married. It's obvious you won't be able to forget about him."

Carrie looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm just not ready to deal with that yet. And neither is Carson. Which is why no one will mention him to her. She has had enough trauma this year."

Remus looked at Carrie and Molly then sighed, "Fine. I won't. At least not yet, but she has the right to know.

"She'll find out eventually, Tonks said."

Carrie nodded," I know. Just not yet."

-Upstairs-

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all stopped talking at once as the door opened.

Harry looked at the girl who was standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped to the floor.  
She was beautiful.

The girl spoke up," Um, hi. I'm Carson. Your Mom told me it was ok to come and join you."

Ginny noticed Harry staring and rolled her eyes. Hermione was the one that finally said something back to her.

"You must be the exchange student Dumbledore told us about. I'm Hermione. This is Ron," she said pointing to the red- headed guy next to her," that's Ginny his sister, and the guy staring at you is Harry."

At that Harry forced his eyes away and ran his hands through his hair. "It's nice to meet you."

Carson smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you too."

Ron just looked at her and said," You talk funny."

Ginny smacked him. "Ron! She's from America! Of course she's going to talk different than you."

She turned to Carson. "Sorry about my brother. He doesn't really think before he talks."

"It's alright."

Harry cleared his throat. Personally he thought the accent was adorable.

Hermione said" Well that and the fact he's mad they won't let us listen in on the Order meetings."

At this Ron started yelling," It's ridiculous that they let Snape in and not us! We're totally more trustworthy than he is!"

"Who's Snape?" Carson asked.

Harry answered, " He's the Potions teacher at Hogwarts. He hates all Gryffindors."

"Gryffindors?"

"At Hogwarts students are separated into houses. There is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin,  
and Gryffindor," Hermione explained.

Ginny nodded and added" Gryffindor is the best though. All Slytherins are evil. Snape is head of that house."

Harry muttered under his breath" Evil git."

Carson laughed at him. Harry smiled at her. He'd made her laugh without even trying.

"So-" Harry was cut off by Mrs. Weasley yelling up the stairs that it was time to eat.

Carson smiled apologetically at him and turned and went down the stairs.

As the went into the kitchen, Carson stopped and just looked at how many people are in there.

As they ate dinner, Carson was introduced to everyone in the Order and the Weasleys.

After dinner Carrie went and hugged her daughter. "I'll see you at Christmas okay, sweetie? I've got to go or I'll miss my plane back to Tennessee." Carrie was a doctor at Vanderbilt Hospital and had to get back in case of emergencies.

Carson gripped her mom even tighter and said, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what happens this year."

Carson was confused. "What does that mean?" Carrie looked at her. " You'll find out soon. Bye"

And with that Carrie left with Remus and Tonks for a ride back to the airport.

Mr. Wealsey just kept saying," I can't believe an actual muggle was in my house."

Carson looked at the door her mom had walked out of. She turned and looked at Harry who was looking at her. Maybe England wouldn't be so bad.

And two weeks later Carson was on her way to Hogwarts.


	3. Fly with Me

a/n: i do not own Harry Potter no matter how much i want to.

If time was still the sun would never, never find us We could light up the sky tonight I would see the world through your eyes And leave it all behind

If it's you for me forever If it's you and me right now That'd be alright

Fly with Me-Jonas Brothers

"Goodbye you lot. Have a good term,"

Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged everyone goodbye. She hugged Carson and said," You are welcome anytime. She smiled at her.

Carson smiled back and went through the brick wall that separated her from the Hogwarts Express. She stumbled on the other side, and Harry caught her before she fell.

"Thanks",Carson said. "No problem," Harry replied looking in her eyes.

After a few seconds of staring into Harry's mesmerizing green eyes, someone behind them cleared their throat. "Uh, mate? We have a train to catch," Ron said sending a sideways glance at Hermione. Hermione turned a light shade of pink.

Hmm, Carson thought, I will have to ask Hermione about that later. Harry and Carson realized that Harry's hands were still on her waist, and he pulled them away quickly, his face turning bright red.

Carson grabbed her stuff and headed for the train.

Since Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefects cabin, Harry and Carson set off to find one for themselves. They ended up sitting with Neville, who nervously shook Carson's hand when they met,  
and Luna who was abosorbed in an edition of The Quibbler about some new species of animals Carson was sure didn't exist. They had offered Ginny to sit with them, but she had to go meet her boyfriend Dean Thomas.

After an hour of introductions, talks about quidditch, the compartment door opened to reveal a blonde guy with two people standing behind him like he was the President of the United States,  
and they were his Secret Service.

He took one look at Carson sitting beside Harry and his lip curled up.

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry said angrily standing up.

"So, New Girl, what are you doing sitting here with Scarhead? You should ditch him and come sit with someone who deserves to be in your company."

Harry opened his mouth to repond, but Carson stood up and stood beside Harry and said "It's okay, Harry. I got this."

She walked up to him and said," Okay, you better listen to this because I'm not going to repeat it.  
One, I have a name. It's Carson, not 'New Girl'. And two, Harry's name is not Scarhead, and if you ever call him that again, you'll be sorry.(Harry grinned when she said that.) And third, I would rather be with him any day than you."

Carson almost expected someone to jump out from behind and yell "Burn!" in his face,but that sadly didn't happen.

Harry went into major smile mode when she finished. There was hope for him yet! Then Carson slammed the door shut and sat back down saying out, " I can't believe he thought i would just leave you and go with him. Arrogant prick."

A few hours later, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Carson, Neville, and Luna caught up with Ron and Hermione and made their way off the platform. They stopped in front a man big enough to be a giant. Carson's jaw dropped to the floor. " Hey you lot. How have your summer's been?" Everyone answered with a round of "fine's and good". " I see you got yourself a new recruit."

The man stuck his hand out." I'm Hagrid. The groundskeeper here."

Carson managed to get a "H-hi, I'm Carson" out. Then she asked" Why are you so tall?"

Everyone around her chuckled. Carson's face went red. She hated when people laughed at her.  
It was an honest question.

"I'm half giant."

"Oh. Well that explains things."

She was short by normal standards. Now there's a giant to be compared to! Great.  
"Proffesor Dumbledore wants you to go with the first years and go on the boats to get sorted."

"Ok" Carson walked over to a group of girls sitting in a boat. "Hi, girls. Can I sit with you.?"  
They nodded a little scared that someone older wanted to sit with them.

"My name is Carson what's yours?" A girl with blonde hair and pretty brown eyes introduced herself as Ella Green. The girl next to her with with wavy black hair and blue eyes was Alex Adams, and the last one with blonde hair and green eyes was Lena Becket.

Alex and Lena were both sorted onto Gryffindor. They beamed and waved at her from their seats by Hermione and Ron. Then Professor McGonagoll shouted," Carson Benningfield!"

Harry winked at her from the table, and a teacher with greasy black hair and eyes glared at her.  
She didn't know how he could hate her if he hadn't even met her yet. She walked up to the stool and got the sorting hat placed on her head.

"Hmm..." a voice suddenly was in her head." Benningfield, huh? Well you'll soon learn your true name. Let's see you have much potential. You have the brains of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the heart of a Gryffindor."

"So what does that mean?" Carson thought.

"Well," the hat stated," You may choose which house you want."

Carson knew her answer instantly. "Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor it is then," the hat said.

"Gryffindor!"

She practically ran towards the table that held her best friends and her new first year friends.  
Ella was sorted into Gryffindor as well. She sat in the seat beside Carson, and Carson gave her a hug.

A ghost came floating their way. "Welcome to Gryffindor!" Harry said, "Hello, Nearly Headless Nick."

Nearly Headless Nick looked at Harry with a grim expression on his face. "You know I like to be called Sir Nicholas."

Harry grinned at him,"Nah, I'll just call you Nick."

At this Nick promptly flew away to go visit other students. Harry sighed," Well, fine then. Be that way."

After dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione lead Carson, Ella, Alex, and Lena to the common room.  
"Wow this place is awesome!" Alex exclaimed voicing the other girls' thoughts.

Hermione said" Come on guys, let's go up, and I'll help you find your dorm." Hermione motioned at Ron to go up stairs behind Harry and Carson. "What?" he mouthed back. She pointed to the stairs then Carson and Harry. His face dawned in comprehension and he said goodnight and went up to bed.

They left leaving the two alone. Harry turned to Carson "So i guess I'll see you in the morning."  
"Yeah." Carson laughed quietly. She fiddled with the end of the robe. "So goodnight, Harry."  
She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and went up the stairs.

Harry stood there staring after her rubbing his cheek where she kissed it.

When Carson got up to the dorms, Hermione was unpacking her suitcase. She pointed to the bed next to hers by the wall. "That one is yours." Carson nodded and went and grabbed her stuff from her bag and headed to the bathroom.

"Holy crap!" Carson yelled. Hermione came in running. "What are you yelling about?"

Carson gestured to the amazing bathroom in front of her. It was huge. There were gold-lined showers and a jacuzzi tub in the corner. On the right side there was a red couch with a table in front of it muggle and magical magazines on it. On the left, there were sinks and lit up mirrors like places where you get your hair done. Oh, and did she forget to mention the heated tiles on the floor?

Hermione shrugged, " I guess I'm used to it by now." Carson looked at her with wide eyes.  
"How could anyone ever get used to this?"

Hermione laughed at her and then went back to her bed.

-the next day-

Carson woke up and looked at her surroundings wondering where she was. Then it all came back to her. Juliet, the plane ride, Hogwarts, and Harry. She smiled as she remembered the last one on her list. She looked over at everyone else who was still asleep.

Carson usually isn't up early, but the excitment made her get up early. Carson got ready and went down to the common room. She was surprised to find Harry coming down from the boys' dorms.

Apparently he was surprised too. When he saw her his mouth formed a 'o' shape, but then closed it and asked, "What are you doing down so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," Carson asnswered.

"Oh." Harry loooked at her. "Would you like to go down to breakfast together?"

Carson smiled at him. "Sure." And then they went to the Great Hall.

They were eating breakfst and stealing glances at one another when they both thought the other wasn't looking when Professor McGonagall came up to them with schedules.

"Here you are, Potter, Bennningfield." Carson took her schedule and looked at it.

First- Double Potions Second- History of Magic Third-Transfiguration Free Period Lunch Fourth-Defense against the Dark Arts Fifth- Flying Lessons

Carson looked at the teacher and, asked"Flying Lessons?"

She looked at her and said,"Yes. The first years are required to take flying lessons, so Professor Dumbledore feels you should, too." She paused," But you won't be taking classes with first years."

Carson looked at her. "I won't?"

"No. Potter will teach you."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice when she said that. "I'm going to teacher her?"

"Yes, you will. Have a good day of classes." She walked off.

Carson smiled at Harry and he returned it.

Ron and Hermione came up," What are doing?"

"Teaching her how to fly."Harry pointed at Carson.

Carson poked him with her fork. "Hey! I have a name you know. Say you're sorry!"

Harry looked her while Ron and Hermione laughed "Fine, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Come on, guys, we need to get to class," Hermione said.

-after classes a.k.a. flying lessons with Harry-

Harry lead her through the doors that lead to the quidditch pitch from the locker room.  
He turned around. "Okay, first we are going to try this with me on the broom with me with you."

Carson looked at the broom and back at Harry. "No way am I getting on that thing."

"Come on, I'll be with you the whole way." He climbed on the broom and held out his hand.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked grinning Carson's favorite grin. She was instantly reminded of the moment Jasmine got on Aladdin's magic carpet.

"Yeah, I do," she said swinging her leg over it and sitting in front of him.

"Okay, now gently push off the ground."

Carson did as he said, and before she knew it she was going higher and higher. And she didn't mind.

For a girl afraid of heights this was pretty big for her. She squealed. "I'm doing it I'm flying!'

He guided her hands on the broom to go off above Hogwarts.

The view from this high up was amazing! She looked at Harry with a huge smile on her face.

"This place is beautiful!"

He looked at her and said, " That's not the only thing." Then he kissed her.

a/n: i know ending was corny but where would we be without a little corny in our lives? please review :)


	4. The Beginning

a/n: i do not own Harry Potter. Also i started school back so if i don't update that's why. And both songs are Jonas Brothers but their songs just fit the moments.

The two of us tonight we can make it last forever

We're in the neon lights, it's just you and me together

-L.A. Baby- Jonas Brothers

Carson pulled away from Harry who looked surprised that he had even kissed her.

Harry stammered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He lowered his head.

Carson looked at him and smiled," Don't be sorry, Harry. I wanted you to."

Harry looked up shocked "You did?"

Carson looked away and blushed. "Yeah, I did," she said quietly.

By this time Harry had flown them down to the ground by the entracne to the castle, and Harry looked at Carson who was staring the ground like it was the most interesting thing that ever held her attention.

"I like you," Harry blurted, " I like you a lot. You aren't like the girls here that giggle every time I walk by. You're different. You don't treat me any different because I'm "The Chosen One" or-"

Carson cut Harry off before he started a speech. "I like you too, Harry."

"You do?" Carson laughed. "Why do you say it like that? Yes, I do. Is it so hard to believe?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Well, kinda."

"Why?" Carson couldn't figure out why any one wouldn't like Harry.

Harry sighed and sat down on a bench," A lot of people just pretend to be my friend because of who I am."

Carson sat next to him on the bench. " Harry, I would never do that to you. Besides, I barely knew who you were before I met you."

Harry grinned at her. "Well, that's a plus."

"Hey!" Carson playfully punched his arm.

Harry looked at her. "So, um, do you want to be my girlfriend, then?"

Carson grinned "Yeah, I really do."

All Carson could think was that Juliet would love him. Carson smiled sadly for a moment then looked at Harry. She was on her way to becoming happy again.

Then Harry kissed her again. And again. And then she lost all train of thought altogether.

-A few hours later in the Gryffindor girls dorm-

Carson walked in feeling like she was walking on air. One of her dorm mates that she hadn't talked to before dumping her books on her bed.

She noticed Carson looking at her and said, "Hi, I'm Adrienne Perish. Sorry we didn't get to meet earlier my idiotic boyfriend that I hadn't seen all summer took all my attention."

Carson smiled. "It's okay, I understand."

"So you and Harry Potter, huh?"

Carson couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Yeah."

"You guys are so cute. I saw you down at the entrance. It's about time Harry found a decent girl to go out with."

"What were the others like?" Carson asked interested.

Adrienne smiled and tucked a piece of shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well, her name was Cho. She graduated last year. She was always really emotional. I tried to avoid her as much as possible. She was always hanging on Harry, and I'm pretty sure she was only using him on the rebound."

"Oh." Carson felt bad for Harry. This girl sounded like a real bitch.

Adrienne suddenly bounced off her bed. "Now, I want to know about you! What was it like living in America? And don't mind my sudden bursts of energy and randomness. It happends a lot."

Carson laughed. She was like her two- year old cousin on sugar.

"America was great. I had a best friend named Juliet. We did everything together. Sometimes I swear it was like we shared one brain. She was a great friend."

Adrienne was confused. "Was"

"She died before I came here. Death Eaters. That's why I had to move."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm starting to get over it."

Adrienne grinned like the Mad Hatter. "And is Mr. Potter helping with that?"

"Maybe." She hugged her pillow to her to hide her red face.

"Anyway,"Adrienne prompted her.

Carson continued, "My mom's name is Carrie. She is a muggle doctor in Nashville. And she is one of the coolest people I know. I was in drama at my old school. It was a muggle school,  
by the way. I learned magic on the side. I also love to read my favorite book series are Twilight and Pretty Little Liars."

If possible Adrienne's smile got even bigger. She jumped over her bed and pulled out a book.

"You like Twilight, too?" She asked.

Carson couldn't help but laugh at her. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh my god! It's like my favorite book series ever! But I'm for Team Jacob. Edward needs to fall off a cliff. Bella, too. But everyone else can stay." She laughed evilly.

"I'm Team Jacob, too."

Adrienne suddenly got quiet and said, "This is the beginning."

Carson was so confused. "The beginning of what?"

Adrienne grinned her Mad Hatter grin again, green eyes sparkling. "A beautiful friendship."

Carson look at her clock. It was time to meet Harry for dinner. By Adrienne's facial expression,  
she thought the same thing.

Adrienne grabbed Carson's arm and said, "Look at us. Only friends for thirty minutes and already reading each other's minds. This is fate."

As they walked down the staircase Adrienne yelled back at her, "Oh, and can I borrow those Pretty Little Liars books?"

Carson laughed. "Yeah."

Down in the common room Harry waited for his girlfriend to come down. He couldn't get enough of calling her that. He smiled everytime he thought of her, or saw her, or if she was mentioned.

She came down laughing with someone that he recognized as Adrienne Perish. Since when were they friends?

Carson came over and gave him a kiss. "Hey, Harry."

He hugged her close while Adrienne was talking with her boyfriend Kaden Roberts, who personally had always scared Harry a little.

"Hey, Carson. I missed you."

Carson looked up at him. "I've only been gone thirty minutes."

Harry had a pained expression on his face. "The worst thirty minutes of my life."

He tried to keep a straight expression but failed miserably.

Carson laughed at him. "You suck at acting Harry. I would keep your day job."

Harry smiled at her.

Adrienne dragged Kaden came in at moment and said, "Carson, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Kaden." She turned to Kaden. " Kaden say hi."

Kaden look at Carson with a "You see what I have to put up with" face and said "Hi, Carson.  
Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Kaden," They said together.

Adrienne said," Aww, how cute! You guys talk in sync and everything!"

Carson just looked at Harry and and asked,"Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"Prefects meeting." He said as he walked over to the board in the middle of the common room,  
and pinned a paper about quidditch tryouts on October 5th.

"Oh, well how about we started heading down to dinner?" Adrienne asked,"We can meet them there."

"Okay with me,"Carson said. The others agreed, so they started off toeard the Great Hall.

a/n: this chapter is for my awesome best friend Shelby, who is Adrienne in real life. Sorry if I didn't get the character right. You're just too awesome to put into words:)

also please review. let me know if this story is any good.


	5. Sirius Secrets

a/n: i don't own Harry, but oh how i want to...

I need another story Something to get off my chest My life gets kinda boring Need something that I can confess

-Secrets by One Republic

On October 5th, Carson helped Harry get ready for quidditch try-outs. He was really nervous,  
and it showed.

For the past few weeks he's been running around the castle, wondering if he had everything.  
Carson came down to the pitch early with Harry to help him set up.

"Harry, calm down." Carson told him laughing. She wasn't trying out for quidditch, even with Harry persisently saying that she was good enough.

"It will go fine. You will be a great Captian." She told him as she gave him a hug.

People had started coming down, and Carson saw Hermione sitting in the stands waiting for her.

"Good luck, Har." She kissed him, and then went to join Hermione.

Carson sat next to her and said,"Hey, Mione."

"Hey, Carson." Her eyes were focused on Ron who was talking to Harry.

"So, Mione, what's up with you and Ron?" Carson asked smiling.

Hermione blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about.

"Sure you don't. Now, really, what's going on?"

"Well, um. I-uh." Hermione stuttered.

Adrienne came up from behind us. "I never thought I would ever see the day Hermione Granger was speechless."

She sat down. "Hey Adri."

"Soo, Carson, what exactly did you say to make her stutter like that?"

"I asked her what was going on between her and Ron." Carson told her while looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked at her and Adrienne and then at the pitch, said "Ooh, look try-outs are starting."

"I will find out, Mione. Mark my words," Adri said while Carson nodded and looked at her deviously.

Carson noticed Kaden wasn't there. "Hey, Adri, where's Kaden?"

"With his friends that I don't like."

"Oh."

"Dang Harry looks good in his quidditch uniform," Carson said watching him fly around.

Hermione and Adrienne looked at her with amused expressions.

"What? He does!" she said looking at her amazingly hot boyfriend.

Try-outs went great. Mostly Carson just watched Harry.

Carson went down to meet Harry after everyone had left, Adrienne bugging Hermione about Ron the whole way to the castle.

She ran to him and hugged him tight. "See? I told you it would go good. You should always listen to me."

He laughed and tried to hold he closer, but that was pretty much physically impossible.

"Thanks for the warning." He looked at her and smiled.

She buried her head in his chest then said, "Ew, Harry, you stink!"

He pulled a puppy dog look, and whined, "But you love me though right?"

She looked at him for a few seconds, and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Harry suddenly got the idea that she wasn't just playing a game anymore.

"I love you, Harry."

He stood ther frozen what felt like forever to Carson. She had never had a boyfriend before,  
much less said she loved someone!

"Um, Harry? Are you going to say anything or leave me hanging here?" she asked uncertain of what was going to happen.

"I-I love you, too." Harry said.

Carson was pretty sure her heart was beating so hard, it was going to beat it's way out of her chest.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really."

Then they started to snog right in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

As they were heading back to the common room hand-in-hand, they were stopped by Ella,  
one of the first years Carson had made friends with.

"Hi, guys, Dumbledore wants to see both of you in his office."

Carson shot a confused glance at Harry, who was confused too.

"Um, ok, we'll be right there."

"Ok, bye, Carson. I've got to go get this letter to my mom." She said waving a letter that she had in her hand.

"See you, Harry." She said before walking off toward the owlery. "Oh, and he said he like jellypops! Whatever that means!"

"So," Carson said,"On the Dumbldore's office."

Half-way there, Carson let go of Harry's hand and started skipping down the hallway singing,  
"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard if Hogwarts! He is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was!" at the top of her lungs.

She stopped at the statue and waited for Harry, who was having trouble keeping up because he was laughing so much at his crazy girlfriend.

"You are insane," he panted once he caught up.

"No, I'm not. I can't believe you would say something like that about me." She pretended to be mad and pouted.

"Aww, please don't be mad. I looove you!" He tried to kiss her and after him fake begging she gave in and kissed him back.

"See, I knew you couldn't be mad at me forever." He grinned," Jellypops", he told the statue.

They walked in and were on that weird revolving staircase. "It's the Potter charm. No one can resist it." He continued to grin like an idiot throwing his arm around Carson's shoulders.

They walked into the office and sat down. They stopped laughing as they saw Dumbledore's face.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I'm here to talk to you about the prophecy."

"Oh." Harry said his face darkening. He look over at Carson.

"Why is Carson here then? What does she have to do with the prophecy?"

"Do you remember what the prophecy said?"

Harry took a deep breath and said," Neither can live while the other survives."

"What else?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice.

Harry couldn't think of anything. "I don't know, Sir."

"I told you that you had one ability that Voldemort did not."

"Love," Harry said looking at Carson. They shared small smiles.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said." That's why Miss. Benningfield is here. She is your key to defeating him."

Carson looked at him. Was he kidding? Her? How in the heck was she the key to helping Harry?

"Yes, Miss. Benningfield. You are the one that is going to help him defeat Voldemort."

"Wow." Was all Carson could say. It was a lot to take in!

"Oh, and Harry, I went to Godric's Hollow to see about getting it cleaned up, and I found this."

He held out a photo album. Harry took it his face unreadable.

He opened it, and there were pictures of his parents of course. And some of Sirius and Remus hanging out in the living room with James and Lily.

Then came wedding pictures from James and Lily. Then there were pictures of Sirius... and Carson's mom?

"That's my mom." Carson said grabbing the album out of Harry's hand.

She flipped through the pages. Sirius and Carrie cuddling on a couch. Sirius and Carrie kissing on the London Bridge. All the Marauders together with Carrie being hugged by Sirius in the middle.

Then a picture of Carrie pregnant with Sirius' hand on her belly. Then Sirius holding a baby girl in a hospital room while Carrie slept in the background.

And one with Sirius holding the baby up to his face making her laugh. Carson realized this baby was her.

Her mom obviously had no other kids. "This is me," Carson whispered with tears threatning to fall down her face.

Dumbledore nodded," Yes, Miss. Benningfield. That is you."

Carson looked at him confused. "But that would mean I'm Sirius Black's daughter."

Harry just looked at her with shock. "Sirius didn't have a daughter."

Dumbledore silenced Harry with a look. "Yes, you are."

Carson was suddenly mad. "Why didn't my mom ever tell me? All my life she told me my dad didn't want me! From what Harry's told me about him, he was innocent, and he would have wanted me! Look at these pictures!"

"I see them, Miss. Black." Carson's head jerked at her new name." But as to why your mother didn't tell you, you will have to ask her. The reason I showed you these pictures, and told you about your father without your mother knowing is I think I may have found a way to get him and Harry's parents back."

Harry about fell out of his chair. "Bring them back? Like from the dead?"

"Yes, from the dead, Harry. With something called the Resurrection Stone. I found it while I was traveling. You may even get your best friend back, Miss. Black."

Carson nearly squealed. "Jules? I could get Jules back and her dad?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes her dad, too."

"Do it." Carson said with finality. She was getting her family back.

Harry agreed. If there was any chance he was going to get his parents back he was going to take it.

a/n: I know the resurrection stone in Deathly Hallows but whatever its my story and im using it:)  
please review 


	6. Awake and Alive

a/n: I do not own Harry Potter. p.s. please please review with cherries on top :) the more reviews i get the more ill write. thank you to warsuckiknow, Behind Sapphire Eyes, and Bebe18 for reviewing.

Right here, right now Stand my ground and never back down I know what I believe inside I'm awake, and I'm alive

-Awake and Alive by Skillet

The next day at breakfast Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

Carson and Harry looked at each other. What he really announce this to the entire school? He wasn't even sure it was going to work!

They had chosen not to tell Ron, Hermione, or Adrienne about this. Mostly, they just didn't want to hear an "I told you so" from Hermione if it didn't work. So for now it was their secret.

"Can I have your attention please? I have an announcement to make."

"Yeah, we got that when you stood up," Carson muttered under her breath.

Hermione's glare told her not to be rude while Adri, Ron, Harry, and Kaden all started to laugh.

Dumbledore looked at them and cleared his throat, and continued, "This Halloween, we will be having a dance. But since it is Halloween, it is going to be a masquerade ball. Masks are required.  
It will be from 8p.m. until 1a.m. Alright now, off to your first lesson!"

Everyone looked around confused. Since when did they have Halloween dances?

But they were excited anyway. During this war, everyone could use some time to forget, at least for a little while.

While they were all walking to potions, Kaden grabbed Adrienne's arm. "So, my lovely girlfriend,  
would you go with me to the dance?" he asked trying to be formal and failing miserably.

Adrienne giggled and said, "Of course, my lovely boyfriend."

Hermione glanced at Ron, and her gaze stayed on him a little long.

Carson looked at Harry and pointed at Ron and Hermione and rolled her eyes. They both fancied each other but wouldn't admit it.

Later that night in the common room Harry posted the list of the new quidditch team.

Ron, of course got keeper, and Ginny, Katie, Demelza as the chasers . Two fourth-years got the beaters, and Harry as the seeker.

Practice was to be on Monday after lessons, and their first game would be on November 2nd. (A/N: I honestly don't know if these dates are lining up right, but just pretend they do).

Carson went over and sat down next to Harry. "Hey, Harry." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes to see Harry grinning down at her. "Tired, are we?"

"Yes, I am, Now stop moving your shoulder. It's my pillow." She snuggled into him more, and wrapped her arms around him.

Harry laughed and put his arms around her. " There is a Hogsmeade trip on Halloween. Do you want to go?"

"But that's the day of the masquerade."

"I know," Harry said," We''ll be back in time for you to get ready I promise."

"Ok."

A few more seconds passed then Carson said, "You know, Harry, the Hogsmeade day will be our first date." She opened one eye and looked at him.

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Yeah I guess it is. Well, we'll just have to make it extra special, then." Carson could practically see the gears turning in his head.

Then she tilted her head up and kissed him.

While this was happening Adrienne, Kaden, Ron, and Hermione were all standing behind the wall leading to the common room listening in on Harry and Carson's conversation.

Adri's ear was pressed to the wall, and she was repeating everything she heard to the group.

Hermione looked at her new friend. "Uh, Adri? Are you sure you should be listening to their conversation?"

Adrienne's face lit up. "You're right, Mione! I should be watching too!"

She made to go out behind the wall, but Kaden grabbed her arm. "Come on, love. Let's go."

"But I wanna stay and watch Harry and Carson!" she whined as Kaden dragged her off.

Ron and Hermione stood in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So-"

"What-"

They both started at the same time. Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "You go first," she said.

Ron cleared his throat nervously. " So, there's that ball coming up."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. The masquerade."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. " Right. Um, doyouwanttogowithme?"

Hermione didn't understand a word of that. "What?"

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked slower, but still afraid she was going to say no.

"Yes I do!" She was so excited she ran over and hugged him.

"Oh!" she realized what she did. "Sorry." Her arms fell to her sides.

Ron grinned. "Don't be." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night, Mione."

"Night, Ron."

He walked off in the direction of the boy's dorms, and she ran up the stairs to the girls.  
She couldn't wait to tell Adri and Carson.

Carson got up off Harry and stretched. "I'm going to bed, Har Bear."

"Har Bear?" Harry's face went white.

"Ha ha. It's the first thing that came to my mind. But since you seem to like it so much, it will be your new nickname."

"No!" Harry got up and walked over to her. "Please any nickname but that."

Carson grinned. "Nope. I like this one. Sorry."

Harry groaned. "Great."

Carson went over and kissed him. "Night, Har Bear." She laughed and ran up the stairs.

When Carson opened the door, she was surrounded by screaming.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Hermione chanted.

"Ron asker her out!" Adrienne screamed.

Carson squealed, "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you, Mione!"

"Will you three shut up?" Came from Lavender and Parvarti's direction.

"No!" They all shouted in unison.

Then they went in the bathroom to talk while they got ready for bed.

In the boy's dorm a similiar situation happened with a lot less screaming.

When Harry came in Ron went over to him and said. "I did it, Harry. I asked her to the dance."

"That's great, mate. I'm really happy for you." Harry was still upset about his new nickname.

Everyone in their dorm congratulated Ron, becausse now they wouldn't have to hear him go on and on about if Hermione liked him back or not.

On Halloween, Harry, Ron, and Kaden waited for their girlfriends to come down.

"Come on, we've been waiting down here for an hour!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, shut it, Ron!" Hermione yelled back. "It's not even 11 a.m. yet!"

When they finally made it down, the boys regretted ever being angry.

Ron's mouth was hanging open. "Wow, Mione."

"Thanks, Ron."

Carson took Harry's hand and Adrienne took Kaden's. "Let's go."

When they got to Hogsmeade, Harry made Carson close her eyes and he led her off to a clearing in the woods.

When Carson opened her eyes, there was a blanket and a basket of food. And little blue and pink and yellow lights floating around.

One of them landed in her hand. "It's a fairy." Harry said, "If they fly into your hand that means they like you."

The little blue person looked at Carson. "Hi, I'm Belle." She waved her tiny arm.

"Hi, I'm Carson."

Belle spoke again," He put a lot of thought into this you know. He kept telling us he wanted it to be special. Now we see why."

During that Harry turned extremely red. Belle flew back over to her friends to help them.

Carson grabbed Harry by his shirt and kissed him. Belle whispered to one of her friends, "I think she likes it." And then they erupted in a fit of giggles.

When they broke apart Carson leaned her forehead against his and whispered,"Thank you."

Harry chuckled then said, "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Carson grinned at him, and they went and sat on the blanket and had a terrific first date.

Back in London Dumbledore held the Resurrection Stone in his hand.

He held it tighly and said, "I wish to resurrect James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Juliet Willows, and Ben Willows.

Then five figures started to form in front of him.


	7. dances and meetings

a/n: i do not own Harry Potter. also thank you to Annabella Black for reviewing!

Dance with me, make me sway Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze Bend with me, sway with ease When we dance you have a way with me Stay with me, sway with me

-Sway by Michael Buble`

Carson was in her dorm on her laptop(A/N: i know in the books it says there are no electronic stuff there but in Carson's case there is.) and starting writing an email to her mom.

Hey mom, how are things back home? How's the hospital? I miss home a lot more than i thought I would. And don't say I told you so. But still I wouldn't trade coming here for staying there. Because now I have a boyfriend. His name is Harry Potter. I'm thinking about asking him to come home with me for Thanksgiving. You don't mind do you? And I will have to introduce you to all my new friends, Adrienne and Hermione especially. They are a lot like Jules so i know you will love them. Speaking if things that have happened here, I know who my dad is. How could you keep that from me? You could have just told me. I would have rather have heard it from you, and not Professor Dumbledore. We will have lots to talk about that's for sure. I have to go get ready for the Halloween Ball. I love you. Carson.

"Carson a shower is open!" Hermione yelled and Carson grabbed the stall before Lavender could.

"Ha!" Carson cheered when she won.

When Carson stepped out Adrienne came out from the one beside her. "Adri, you've been in there for an hour!"

Adrienne smiled and said, "Yes, and I now I smell extra good."

Hermione and Carson rolled their eyes. "Whatever."

Carson went and laid her dress on her bed. It was a red strapless dress that came just above the knee. Her mask was gold with red rhinstones on it, and her shoes were strappy gold heels.

Carson dried her hair by magic and put on her dress ready to do her and Hermione's makeup.

Hermione's dress was a dark blue and her mask and heels were both silver.

Adrienne's was lime green and her mask was black. And instead of wearing heels she was wearing black converse with lime green laces.

Her blonde hair has lime green streaks through and was left down to hang at her shoulders.

Carson flat-ironed Hermione's hair. When she got done, Hermione felt the back of her hair.  
"You know what? I like this. Do you mind if I use this everyday?"

Carson laughed. "No, not at all." Her hair was curled in beachy waves with her hair half-up half-down with gold glitter in it.

"Well girls,"Carson said,"I do believe we are ready."

Adrienne smiled. "Let's go dazzle them."

Hermione smiled. "Like we're Edward Cullen?"

Adrienne laughed. "I love you, girl."

Adrienne went first down the stairs. Kaden smiled so big when he saw her, Carson thought his face was going to break. You could tell he totally approved of her converse.

Carson went down next. Harry's jaw dopped. he thought she looked beautiful all the time, but tonight there was something extra about her.

"Hey, Harry. Wow you look really good in a tux." Carson smiled at him, and Harry had to catch his breath.

"You look beautiful tonight." he said as he kissed her.

"Thank you. Now we have got to get Mione down here."

"Hermione come down here! Ron is about to hyperventilate he's so nervous!" Adri shouted.

Hermione took a deep breath and mad her way down the spiraling stairs.

'I think Ron actually stopped breathing.' Carson thought.

They stood there staring at each other. They didn't seem to need to use words. He offered her his arm, and she took it smiling.

The three couples then headed to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore sat in his office with James, Lily, Sirius, Juliet, and Ben all trying to figure out what happened.

"But, Sir, you told us no one could ever bring back the dead." Lily stated ever the voice of reason.

"Well, Lilyflower, it seems we have proved that wrong, "James said wrapping his arm around her.

Juliet and her dad sat in a chair. They were very confused.

"How are we here?" Juliet asked.

Sirius stood leaned against the wall. All he could think about was Harry, and what happened after that night after the ministry.

"You are here, Miss. Willows because of magic."

"Magic?" she asked.

"Yes. Once you came back, you will now have powers, and may attend this school if you wish. I know for a fact there is someone here that would be very interested in seeing you again."

His eyes twinkled as the door opened and Professor McGonagall came through.

"Albus? What on earth could be so urge-ahh!" She screamed putting her hand to her chest.

"Hi there, Minnie." James grinned.

"H-how is this possible?"

"The resurrection stone." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh."

Then Remus Lupin appeared out of the fireplace.

He stopped and was frozen. All he could do was stare at his friends. Was he hallucinating? He rubbed his eyes just to be sure.

"Remmy!" James and Sirius yelled hugging him tight.

"Hey, Remus." Lily said giving him a much gentler hug than her husband and Sirius.

"Wow. I can't believe this is happening."

"I know, me either." James said. Juliet was getting the idea when James was hyper he was like a 5 year old.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore,"Lily said." but when do we get to see Harry?"

James' and Sirius' attention went to Dumbeldore.

"Minerva, will you please go and get Mr. Potter and Miss. Benningfield for me?" She nodded and left.

Sirius' head jerked and his face went white. "Miss. who?"

"Benningfield, Sirius." Dumbledore said. "You think you would remembe your fiance`'s last name."

Sirius could barely speak. "Carrie's not here is she?"

James snorted. Lily sighed. "Sirius, how many time do I have to tell you? Muggles can't enter Hogwarts."

"S-so Carson is here?"

Juliet jumped up. "Carson is here? Oh, she has got some explaining to do!"

Dumbledore nodded. "And it might interest you to know that your daughter is dating your son." he said pointing at James and Lily.

James grinned. "Yes! I told you it would happen, Padfoot! Ha!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Sit down!" Lily grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

"I'm excited they're dating too, but sit!"

"Yes, dear." James said sitting down, but kept smiling the entire time.

Remus looked at Dumbledore. "Has Carson came to like London better, then?"

Sirius looked at him shocked. "You met her?"

"Yes. I was the one who picked her and Carrie up at the airport. You know how Carrie hates to travel magically." Sirius nodded.

"Tell me about her." he said. James piped up, "Yeah, tell us about my future daughter in law."

Everyone looked at him. "Well you know they are going to get married," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Is she beautiful? I bet she is." He sighed. "Carrie was so beautiful."

Remus looked at his sad friend. "Yeah, Pads, she's beautiful. She had your hair, Carrie's height, and you know she already had her eyes." Sirius nodded and Remus continued. " She's really smart , and from what I could tell has a major attitude."

Juliet said, "Hey! She's been my best friend since we were three! I think I know her better than you! And I helped her with that attitude." She grinned proudly.

Her dad muttered, "Yes, you did" under his breath.

At that Sirius smiled. "Plus, she got that Tennessee accent from living with her mom."

Sirius sighed, "I always loved that accent," he said with a far away look.

Dumbledore stopped Remus from telling him anymore. "He will meet her soon enough."

Sirius felt a nervous jolt go through his body. What if she didn't like him?

James saw his expression and said, "Don't worry, Padfoot, she will love you."

Harry and Carson were in the middle of a slow dance when Proffesor McGonagall came over to them.

"Come with me. Quickly."

They looked at each other, and followed her out the doors.

"Do you know what this is about?" Carson whispered to Harry.

Harry shook his head no.

They followed her up to his office where Carson and Harry came face to face with their parents.

a/n: so how did you guys like it? :)


	8. Together Again

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

So many fears were swimming around,  
And around my mind.  
Who would have dreamed the secrets,  
We would find?  
-Together Again- Evanescence

Carson barely had time to look at the people in the room when she saw a flash of blonde hair running at her.

"CARSON!" Jules shouted hugging her best friend.

"Jules!" They held on to each other for several minutes until Juliet pulled away and smacker Carson on the arm.

Carson grabbed her arm and yelled,"Jul, what's up with the violence?"

Juliet looked her with a glint in her eye. "Because you never told me about you being a witch. Come on, Car, we're best friends. You should've told me."

All the adults were standing in the background watching this exchange with amusment, Sirius especially was staring at his daughter.

So far he could tell that Carson and Juliet were exactly like him and James. James obviously noticed as well becausse he looked at him, gave him a look that said, "Bring's back memories, eh?"

Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for Carson. She knew what it was like keeping the magic secret from her muggle friends.

Carson looked at Jules. "I know I should have told you. I was afraid you would think I was weird."

Jules started to laugh. "Hon, you already are weird. Besides do you know how much fun we could have had playing pranks on people?"

Now that really sounded familiar to Sirius, James, and Remus.

They all started to laugh and Sirius thought, 'That's my girl.'

Juliet smiled,"Aaand, I have exciting news! I'm going to be coming to Hogwarts with you! Apparently when I came back I got powers."

Carson was so excited. "Really? What about your dad?"

Juliet turned and looked at her father. "I don't think so."

After this Carson turned and saw James and Lily hugging and crying over Harry. Well, Lily was crying over Harry. James just asked him when his and Carson's wedding was.

She met Harry's eyes and mouthed, "Wedding?"

He rolled his eyes and went back to hugging his mother. James gave her a thumbs up behind Harry's back and winked.

Carson laughed and walked over to Sirius.

They looked at each other a few minutes, both unsure of what to do.

"Hi, Dad." Carson finally said.

Sirius looked on the verge of tears. He pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, baby," he whispered.

Carson almost started crying. When someone around her cries, she starts soon after. It's one of the things that annoys her most.

Sirius pulled back, "Wow your beautiful. Nice dress. Was there a ball tonight?"

He looked at Harry's tux.

Carson smiled. "No, Harry and I were eloping."

Harry started choking behind her , and Juliet started laughing. She knew when her friend was lying.

James ,however, was either playing along really well or actually believed her because he started to do a victory dance.

Carson turned to him. "I'm kidding, James. There was a Halloween Ball tonight." SHe gestured to her mask.

"Besides I'm not wearing this thing when we get married."

Harry smiled at the idea of Carson in a white dress walking toward him.

"See? She said when! We can start planning now!" James said excitedly.

Sirius came up and put an arm around Carson's shoulders. "She's not getting married until she's ready to." He smiled at her.

James stuck his tongue out at him. "Fine , Padfoot ruin all my fun."

Dumbledore clearned his throat. "As much as I hate to break up the family reunion, we need to discuss some things. First off, Sirius, we have to cleaar your name."

Sirius tighented his grip on his daughter. "I will do whatever I have to."

Lily asked,"Why, what happened?"

Remus spoke up,"He was blamed for your deaths. Peter framed him. He was working with Voldemort."

Sirius suddenly made a growling noise.

James was shocked,"Peter? When I find him-"

Harry had a look on his face Carson had never seen before on anyone.

Lily said," James, calm down."

James was livid. "Lil, this man destroyed our family! He's the reason Harry had to go live with your awful sister! And Carson had to grow up with out Sirius. And the rest of us. He deserves to be punished."

Dumbledore held his hand up to tell him that was enough. "Sirius, you have a hearing first thing in the morning at the ministry."

"But they will never give me a fair trial!"

Carson looked at them. "Why don't they just give you Veriteserum? That way thy would know your telling the truth."

'What's Veritserum?," Juliet asked

"A potion used to make the drinker tell the truth whether or not they want to." Lily explained.

Juliet nodded still taking in all the magic.

Carson looked up at Sirius. "I want to go with you, Dad."

"Me, too." Harry voiced.

James, Lily, and Remus looked at each other. "Hey, you know we're coming."

Juliet looked at Carson. "Wherever she goes, I go. We're sisters. You count me as your daughter,too." She walked over and stood beside Carson.

Ben looked at Jules. "Hon, I'm not sure you should go."

"I'm going, Dad." Whenever Jule got that look on her face people knew to just back off. So he did.

"I'm staying here. I've got to try and contact your mother, anyway." Ben said.

"Oh, tell her said I said hi." Carson said.

Ben smiled. "Will do."

Sirius asked," Carson, how do we tell your mom about this?"

Carson looked unsure. "I don't know. I mean, she never mentioned you to before this."

Sirius felt something inside him crush. "She didn't?"

"No, but I think she still loves you. There was never any boyfriends, or her talking about any guy. Nothing."

Sirius felt a little hope then. Maybe he could get her back.

Remus gave him a small smile.

"All right then. Everyone get a good night's sleep, and tommorrow we will meet here to floo to the ministry."

James, Lily, and Sirius all lookedat each other. "Uh, Sir, where do we sleep?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, do you still have the invisibility cloak?"

Harry and James shared a look. "Yeah..."

"You will use that to escort your parents and Sirius to the Room of Requirement, and they will sleep there. You will leave it with them so they may come here in the morning. And Juliet can sleep in the dorms with you, Carson."

Harry nodded."Okay I will go get it. It's in my trunk."

When Harry left James turned to Remus. "He got into Gryffindor didn't he?"

He smiled. "Of course."

Sirius asked Carson with a smile." And I'm guessing with the colors of your mask and dress you are in Gryffindor, too?"

"Yup."

"That's my girl,"He said hugging her.

Later that night after they said goodnight to their parents, Harry ,Carson, and Juliet headed back to the common room.

Carson turned and gave Harry a goodnight hug and kiss. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night."

When Carson and Jules got to the girl's dorms, Adrienne and Hermione were there waiting to hear why Carson and Harry had mysteriously disappeared.

"Wait, who's this?" Adri asked.

Carson took a deep breath. "This is Juliet Willows."

Hermione and Adri's eyes widened. "Like your best friend that died Juliet?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Yup, that's me."

Hermione asked," How is that possible?"

Carson looked at Jules and shrugged. " You have to promise not to tell anyone." They nodded and went into the bathroom and sound proofed it.

"Dumbledore found the Resurrection Stone. He used it to bring back Jules, Sirius, Lily, and James, and Juliet's dad."

Both of their mouths dropped to the floor. "Harry's parents and Sirius are alive?"

Carson nodded. "Yeah. We are going to the ministry tomorrow to clear Dad's name. So this has to be an absolute secret."

Adrienne nodded. Carson decided now they could do intoductions.

"Juliet, this is Adrienne and Hermione. Adrienne loved Twilight. And Hollywood Undead, but I over look that detail."

Juliet laughed. "Hi, guys"

"Hermione is brilliant. And she's a great friend, and she finally started dating Ron, which I need to know about. Every detail." Hermione nodded and blushed.

"Ok, We need to crash. Me and Jules are getting up early." Adri and Hermione nodded, and then they went to bed.

And in the morning, they headed to the ministry of magic.

a/n: please review:) also i'm thinking of making a prequel of how Carrie and Sirius meet and all that. Should I? Let me know.


	9. Time after Time

a/n: i do not own Harry Potter. Also I know in the book Scrimgeour was Minister but just pretend Fudge is still here. and the story is set in today's time. just letting you guys know. so the Sirius/Carrie prequel will be in the early 90's.

If you're lost, you can look and you will find me Time after time If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time, time after time, time after time

-Time after Time by Quietdrive

Carson, Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, Juliet, and Dumbeldore all walked into the courtroom that they were having Sirius' trial in.

Carson hugged him and said, "Goodluck, Dad."

He hugged her back and said, "I swear, we will get through this."

Carson grabbed Harry's hand, and went to sit down with Jules, James, and Lily. Remus couldn't come. It was the first full moon tonight, and he didn't want to risk anything.

Sirius sat in the middle of the circular room. (a/n: imagine the room they had Harry's trial in).

Dumbledore was down talking with Fudge.

"The man is a criminal! He deserves to be locked up!" Fudge shouted.

Dumbeldore was calm. "How do you know he's guilty if you never gave him a fair trial?"

"Look at the evidence! He obviously murdered Pettigrew, and sold his best friends to He- Who- Must- Not-Be-Named."

James' hands were clenched when he said that. How dare he say his best friend betrayed him?  
Of course Peter did that, but Peter was always going behind their backs. They should have noticed.

Dumbeldore asked," Why don't you give him Veriteserum? I know as the Minister you have an unlimited supply for situations such as this."

Carson smirked at Harry. They were going to win this.

Fudge stuttered."B-but, that's-"

Dumbeldore smiled. "That's what you'll be getting for Mr. Black right now. I really don't see what the fuss is. One drop, and we will know if Mr. Black is innocent, which I highly believe he is."

"Fine! Get the dratted potion!"

Sirius looked at Carson and smiled. He knew after this they could no longer believe him guilty.  
He would finally get to have his family.

The witch in charge of potions came down and gave the vial to Sirius who drank it in one gulp.

Fudge muttered impatiently. Carson was silently cursing him. Git.

"Now, did you kill Peter Pettigrew and all those muggles on Halloween of 1994?"

"No, I did not." Sirius said with a smile.

Fudge was starting to turn purple.

Carson and Jules had to look away from each other. They knew if they looked at each other's face they would bust out laughing.

"Did you turn over James and Lily Potter over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No, I did not."

"Were you ever a Death Eater?"

"No. "

Carson held Harry's hand even tighter. She had to or else she would start jumping up and down.

"So, you cannot possibly charge him for something he didn't do."

Fudge look around. "All in favor of clearing all charges?"

Everyone's hand except for a few people came up. Dolores Umbridge being one of them. Harry really hated her.

"Fine. Cleared of all charges. You are free to go."

Carson jumped up and ran down to her dad and hugged him.

"You got off!" He twirled her around.

He set her down and walked over to Dumbeldore. "Thank you, Sir"

"No problem, Sirius. Now go be with your daughter."

Sirius smiled and went over to where Carson was talking to Harry, James, Lily, and Juliet.

When Lily saw him coming and went to hug him. James said, "So, Pads, you ready to get out of here?"

"You have no idea."

Then they apparated into Hogsmeade and went into Three Broomsticks. Of course they all got stares from everyone. Its not everyday you saw three people who were supposed to be dead walk into your pub.

They sat down and Carson was the first to speak. "So, I'm going home on Thanksgiving, and Harry is supposed to be coming home with me. Should I tell mom to expect three more people?"

Jules cleared her throat. "Sorry, four people but, really ,Jules, your like my sister. You were automatically included."

James, Lily, and Sirius all looked at each other. "We have a big enough house that Harry can have his own room, so can Lily and James, and I was thinking Dad would want to share with Mom."

Carson gave him a little grin. "I don't know, Car. I haven't spoken to your mom yet. How do I know she even wants me to come?"

Carson sighed. "Let me talk to her. She will trust me. I'll email her tonight."

At that she got confused looks from all the adults.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you guys missed the whole internet and cell phone thing."

"We didn't miss the cell phone thing. They had those when we died,"Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, but did they look like this?" Carson pulled out her Verizon Intensity and Jules pulled out her Chocolate touch.

Lily's eyes went wide. "No. They were huge. These are so small. How do they do that?"

She took them and started punching buttons.

"This is so cool!" Lily exclaimed.

James couldn't help but laugh at his wife. "Oh, shut up, James, you wouldn't even know how to work one of these."

Carson snorted into her butterbeer. Harry handed her a napkin. "Thanks."

Lily looked at Carson's phone. "The clock on here says it's only 11:30. We have the whole day unless you want to go back to Hogwarts early."

Sirius said, "No way! I'm going to make up for missed birthdays. Let's go shopping."

Carson looked at Sirius. "Not that I would mind all the presents, but you know Christmas is only like a month away."

Sirius nodded. "I know. Then there will be more." Carson looked at Jules and shrugged. "Why not?"

James sighed. "Well, I can't be shown up. Come on, Harry. Let's go buy a broom or something."

Harry grinned at Sirius. "I already have a Firebolt from Sirius."

"Damn you, Padfoot! Okay fine, go amuse me, then." They walked out and spent the whole day shopping in Hogsmeade.

Sirius bought Carson everything she wanted. James got her a Firebolt though, even with her objecting.

James said it was for when she wanted to fly, and maybe learn to play quidditch eventually. Besides, every witch needs a broom.

"I don't think so," Carson said. "Harry's the quidditch Captain, here."

James stopped and turned,"Why didn't you tell us you got Captain?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. Something he got from James, Lily mused.

"I don't know it just never came up."

"And they have a game on Monday after classes. It's the first one of the season against Slytherin."

James and Sirius put their arms around Harry. "We will so be there."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, they'll be the ones yelling 'That's my son!'

Harry groaned. Carson grinned at him. "Sorry, Har- bear."

James and Sirius looked at Harry. "Har- bear?"

"Hey, Carson came up with it now she won't stop saying it!"

Carson smiled sweetly. "But you love it so much." Jules laughed so hard she knocked over a display of beater gloves.

"It can be your Marauder nickname!" James said.

"No! Not that!"

"Oh, yes" Sirius nodded.

Lily shrugged like 'What are you gonna do?'

Carson and Jules laughed, and then they headed back to the castle.

a/n: Sorry this was shorter. Next chapter will be when Carson and everyone goes back home for Thanksgiving:) review please. 


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: i do not own harry potter

On my way to L.A. looking into the rear view as the roads fade away I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made Tell me how to make right every wrong turn that I've learned So this can all end tonight, Tennessee line just changed my mind Well, it's my heart I'll follow this time

-Tennessee Line by Daughtry

The first Gryffindor match of the season was on Monday. Carson, Lily, James, Sirius, Jules (who could not get over the fact that witches and wizards actually flew on brooms), Adrienne, and Hermione all piled in the stands wating for the game to begin.

Kaden got detention, and couldn't got to the match, which earned him a smack on the head from Adri.

Harry came out and James and Sirius started yelling so loud that Lily, Jules, and Carson all yelled "Shut up!" at the exact same moment.

Harry flew around or about 20 minutes before he spotted the snitch. And of course Malfoy started chasing him thinking he could get there first.

Well he was wrong. Harry's Firebolt beat him out hands down, and at that James and Sirius yelled louder than ever.

Carson and the girls just left them standing there to go down to congratulate Harry.

"Harry, you were great!" Carson said going up and kissing him.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Jules said like she had just found her new obsession.

Lily smiled. "Your dad is obviously very proud." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I think there's some people in Ireland that heard them." Harry grinned.

James and Sirius were just realizing that they had been left.

Adri laughed. "Wow, Carson. Your dad is super smart."

Carson laughed. "Leave him alone. He can't help it."

Hermione was busy hugging Ron, and he was grinning like an idiot.

Sirius came down with James and said, "I can't believe you guys left us."

Carson said, "And stay and go deaf? I like hearing , thank you."

James put a hand to his chest. "Now, that hurt, Car. That really hurt."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, let's go to lunch. I'm starving." Came from Sirius.

"Yeah, me too." Lily agreed.

James wrapped his arm around Lily, "Well, I can't let my wife go hungry can I?"

"Let's just go." Jules, Mione, Carson, Harry, and Adri started walking up to the castle.

On the Monday before Thanksgiving, Carson was going home. And bringing her Dad, James, and Lily with her. But her mom didn't know that. Yet.

All she knew was Carson had a surprise for her. And did she ever.

Carson, Lily, Harry, and Jules all had their bags ready and were waiting by the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"Come on, Dad!" Harry and Carson yelled at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

They have spending a lot of time together.

Lily sighed. "I swear, they both care way too much about their hair."

When they finally came down Jules said, "Wow guys, you reached a new record. You took longer than Carson does getting ready for school."

Carson got defensive,. "Hey! My hair always looks good. PLus I don't take any longer than you."

Sirius wrapped his free aarm around Carson. "See? We just have amazing hair, and they are jealous, Car."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's it."

Adri and Hermione hugged Carson and Jules. The four of them had become very close in the past month.

"I will see you in a week, Adri."

"I know, but I don't want you to go."

Carson smiled. "I gotta go see my mom."

She was really excited about seeing her mom. She was actually really close to her mom, unlike a lot of teenage girls.

"I will see if you can come at Christmas, okay guys?"

"Okay." They both mumbled like disappointed 3 year-olds.

Sirius was nervous. What if Carrie was mad he was coming? What if she didn't want him anymore?

Was she mad about them never being able to get married?

He tried to imagine what she looked like now. Carson said she had short hair now. Just to her shoulders.

And she finally made it to being a doctor.

He sighed. He didn't know how it would go, and it stomach was up in knots at the thought of seeing her again.

She was always so beautiful. And smart. and nice. And- 'Okay, stop it, Sirius. It will be fine.'

Carson checked her phone." Okay, guys, let's go."

They grabbed some floo powder from the fireplace. Carson went first.

"Okay, there is a table right in front of the fireplace, so watch for it when you get out."

They nodded and she stepped in. " 54 Cresthill Lane!" She shouted and disappeared in to green flames.

The others followed, and soon they were in a living room. Carson had moved her bags over by the staircase, and yelled "Mom!"

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

Carrie was in the kitchen getting the lasagna they were having for dinner out of the oven.

She wondered what could be this suprise that Carson talked about.

She couldn't wait for her daughter to get home. She missed her more than anything.

"Mom!" She heard her yell.

Carrie threw the lasagna on the counter and practically ran in the living room.

She slowed to a stop once she saw who was standing there.

a/n: i'm sorry this is short. i tried to get a chapter in for you guys and it was mainly filler anyway. Please review:)  



	11. Always Loved You

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

You reached me in my need Your rhythm flows under my skin I need you desperately,  
A sweet healing that will begin You are my one true love

Falling in Love by Falling Up

Carrie stared at Sirius. "Carson?" She asked not taking her eyes off him.

Carson smiled nervously. "Yeah, Mom?"

"How is-? What-?" Carrie couldn't seem to get a single sentence out.

Jules stepped out. "Hi, Carrie." She went over and hugged her second mother.

"I can explain this." Carson said.

Carrie finally broke eye contact with Sirius. "Please do."

"Well, see Dumbeldore told me and Harry about Dad and James and Lily before Halloween. And he showed us a picture album that had photos of you guys in London and when you were pregnant with me. And there were pictures of me and Dad together."

"Then, Dumbeldore said that he had discovered the Resurrection Stone, and that he would like to try it on our parents. So, on Halloween he did. And it worked obviously. But Jules and her dad were a bonus."

"Plus, there was a trial to prove Sirius' innocence and this time it was fair."Harry said.

"And we won." Carson smiled a Mad Hatter grin, a habit she had picked up from Adri.

Carrie sat down in the recliner behind her. "Well, if anyone was able to find a way around dying it would be you all."

Sirius grinned. At least she hadn't ran screaming in the other direction from him.

Lily decided there was enough awkward silence after that, so she decided to go and hug her best friend.

"I missed you, Carrie."

"Missed you too, Lils."

James came over and ruffled her blonde hair like she a dog and gave her puppy dog eyes. "It's good to see you too, James"

He grinned," Thats better."

Then James and Lily stepped back and gave Sirius some room. Carson watched and waited for one of them to go to the other.

Carson sighed. "Oh, go on! You know you want to!" She went and stood by Harry, holding his hand.

Carrie laughed and ran into Sirius' arms. He held onto her so tight, Carson thought her mom would be left in a squished position for the rest of her life.

But she smiled nonetheless.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"It's alright. I knew you could never do something like that."

"You did?" Sirius pulled back only so he could see her face.

"Yes. I never believed them."

"Then, why didn't you tell Carson about me when she was younger?"

Carrie looked at her daughter sandwhiched in between James and Harry.

"I didn't want her to have all that on her shoulders. She was already keeping the magic secret and juggling muggle school. I didn't want to add to that."

"Oh."

Carson came up to her mom. "You could have told me anyway, Mom. It wasn't your secret to keep."

"I know. And I'm so sorry."

"I know."

Sirius turned to Carrie. "But now we can be a real family." He put one arm around Carrie the other around Carson.

"I love you." Sirius whispered to her.

"I loved you always, Sirius."

"I promise I'm not going anywhere ever again."

James smiled. "Yeah! Because we're gonna be in-laws soon!"

Carson and Harry groaned. They were sick of wedding talk, and they weren't even engaged yet.

Carrie looked at Carson then at Harry clearly amused. "Wedding?"

Lily rolled her eyes at James. "Apparently James has it in his head Harry and Carson are going to get married within the next year."

James looked defensive. "I'm right, too! You'll see. When it happens you'll all see. I'm right."

Lily put her hand on his chest. "Sure you are, love."

"Come on, Lil, don't you want Carson as a daughter- in-law?"

"Yes, I do. But it will be their decision to get married. Not the over-excited Dad and godfather."

Harry looked at Carson who was talking with her mom and Sirius. He knew he was going to ask her to marry him one day. But there was no need to tell his dad that. It was too much fun to watch him suffer.

He smiled to himself. He could only imagine his face when he comes to him about ring advice. It will be a good day for James.

Jules came out of the kitchen drinking a Dr. Pepper. 'When had she gone to the kitchen?' Carson wondered.

"Come on. I'm starved and the lasagna keeps staring and me and saying 'Eat me, Juliet'. I won't be able to say no much longer."

Carson laughed. Sometimes they really were like sisters. "Okay, we're coming."

After Thanksgiving Sirius, Lily, and James stayed behind with Carrie. As much as they loved Hogwarts and their kids, they wanted time to be together again.

This came from Sirius especially, who was over estatic to have Carrie back again. But he was going to enjoy not having to control the urge to snog her when Carson or Harry was in the room.

Carson and Harry both agreed on this with much enthusiasim. They personally couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts for the exact same reason. But they weren't going to tell their parents that.

They got their bags together and stood by the fireplace. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." Carson gave them both hugs.

Sirius wouldn't let go of her. "Dad, I'll be back at Christmas. It's only a month away."

"I know. I just don't want to let you go."

James hit Sirius on the shoulder. "Pads, let her go. She's coming back."

"Yeah, Dad, control yourself." Carson said laughing.

He ruffled her hair. "Dad! My hair!"

Carson pointed to her head. "Fix it right now!" She was mad.

Everyone laughed at how similar the two of them were about their hair.

Lily had to sit down she was laughingso hard. "Oh, yeah, Sirius, she is definetly your daughter."

Sirius fixed her hair, and grinned. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Carrie said from behind them. "Nope. Trust me, there wasn't."

Carson hugged James and Lily. "Bye. See you later."

Jules, Harry, and Carson all climbed in the fireplace, and headed back to Hogwarts.

a/n: i'm sorry if it's short and a little choppy. but its one-thirty in the morning so cut me some slack.

please review:)


	12. Bad Thoughts

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

When Carson and Jules got back into the girl's dorm, Hermione and Adrienne were waiting for them.

They were sitting on Adri's bed talking when Hermione saw them and jumped up and ran to give them a hug.

"Oh, my gosh! I've missed you guys so much!" Hermione said. "You have no idea what it's like being stuck here with her."

Adri scoffed. "Yeah, right! I'm awesome!"

Mione waved her off. "So tell us all about the week!"

"Will you shut up?" Lavender screamed.

Jules rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go in the bathroom."

They all went in and Hermione and Adri sat on the couch while Jules and Carson got ready for bed.

"So, tell us about it,"Adri said in her lime green pajamas.

Carson smiled. "It went good. I've never seen Mom smile so much in one week."

Jules shook her hair out of her ponytail. "Yeah, I know. I thought her face was going to be stuck like that."

Adrienne smiled. "So, your mom and dad are back together?"

Carson turned around. " I think so. Yeah. I mean their not engaged, but I think they are together."

Hermione smiled good. "Sirius deserves some happy in his life. He's so much different than he was before."

Carson frowned. "What was he like before?"

"Well, he was always really sad it seemed. He would try to be here for Harry, but it was hard because everyone still thought he was a killer."

"Oh."

Adri nodded. "Yeah, there was one time he broke into Gryffindor tower looking for Pettigrew, and everyone thought he was going to murder Harry."

Carson and Jules' eyes bugged out of their heads. 'What?"

"How could anyone think my dad would kill anyone?"

Juliet agreed. 'Yeah, the only person he would want to kill is Pettigrew. But he has a good reason for that."

Mione nodded. "Yeah, he does. He almost captured him that one night. But he transformed into a rat and disappeared."

Carson growled. "I hate that man."

"Me too." Hermione said.

The next day Carson got up earlier than the rest of them and headed down to the common room. Harry was down there talking to Ron.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you girls to come down. We couldn't sleep." Ron said.

Harry smiled and pulled Carson down into his lap. "Well, Ron could've slept but i wouldn't let him."

She kissed him, and got a big. "Save it for when I'm not around!" from Ron.

Harry turned his head to Ron. "Hey! You have no idea what it's like to not be able to kiss your girlfriend without your parents making kissy faces behind your back. It's horrible." He shuddered.

"Aww, poor Har-bear." Carson said laughing.

Harry finally learned to just go along with the name. It was obvious it wasn't going away.

Hermione, Adri, and Jules came down about 20 minutes later. "Why couldn't you wait for us?"

"And since when do you get up early?" Juliet asked. Her best friend never got up early unless it was for school, and then she was forced.

"I just couldn't sleep." Truthfully, she had been thinking about her dad. She found some old Prophets issues and had seen her dad's pictures. The man in those photos is not her dad.

She couldn't help but wonder what all he had seen and done these past few years. It must have been really hard for him.

Harry noticed the expression on her face. "Hey, you ok?" He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Okay, if your sure." Harry said not quite believing her.

They headed down to the Great hall for breakfast. Juliet turned to Carson.

"You know what we need? Our annual sleepover. We haven't really had one since.. well you know. And you look like you could really use a girl's night."

Hermione and Adri got really excited. "Yes!"

"I haven't really been to a sleepover since I started Hogwarts. "Hermione said.

"Really?" Carson couldn't believe that.

Adrienne got this crazy look in her eye. "Ooh, this will be so much fun! We can use the Room of Requirement for it, too."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, far away from Lavender."

Jules smiled. "Okay, then. How about this weekend, then?"

Mione said, "Okay, but it will have to be after Prefect rounds."

Carson smiled. "Don't worry, Mione you will get your snog time with Ron. Haha."

That got her a smack on the arm from Hermione and a red-faced Ron.

Harry put his arm around Carson. "Hey! No hitting my girlfriend!"

Adri rolled her eyes. "Relax, Harry. We would never intentionally hurt her. No need to go into protection mode."

"Yeah, really." Jules said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Real nice, hon. "Carson said handing her a napkin.

"I know," Jules smiled.

As they sat in Tranfiguration, Carson couldn't help but think. 'I can't wait for this Friday.'

a/n: I know it was kinda short and not much happened but the next few chapters will be filler till Christmas. Review please:) 


	13. Party in Your Bedroom

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

There's a party in your bedroom all night long There's a party in your bedroom all night long There's a lot of talk about you 'Cause there's a party in your bedroom all night long Pretty girl it's a show, let it go when you're alone

-Party in Your Bedroom by Cash Cash

Hermione and Adrienne were waiting by the Room of Requirement waiting for Juliet and Carson to meet them. They had no idea why they were so late.

Hermione was a little scared. She had seen the two of them together in the middle of the night before, but now there was hard core sugar involved too.

"Ugh, what is taking them so long?" Adri complained.

"I have no idea." Hermione said looking around the corridor for any sign of them.

"Whoo!" Carson and Jules came running up to the doors carrying bags of stuff.

Adri look suspiciously at the bags. "What's in there?"

"Things." Carson said.

"Terrifying things."Jules said.

"Okay, then." Hermione said. It sounds like they have already had some sugar.

They went in and inside was a sleepover paradise. There were couches, a mini kitchen, and an entertainment system with an plasma screen tv and a stereo. Basically anything you could want.

In the middle was a cleared out space with hardwood floors and red and gold rugs in the middle.

"Okay, let's do this!" Jules exclaimed. She went and jumped on a huge bed that appeared as soon as she jumped in the air.

"Jules, save it for later."

"Fine." She pouted reminding Carson of James when Lily told him to stop something.

Everyone brought their sleeping bags over to the middle and laid them down so that they were all facing each other.

Jules pulled out some candles out of the bag and lit them.

"Ok truth or dare anyone?"

"Ok sure"

Carson turned to Hermione. "You go first."

Hermione looked nervous. "Uh, ok."

"Jules, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, first time around, truth."

"Do you think any Hogwarts guys are hot?"

"Well." Jules said not answering the question at all.

"Well, what?" Adri asked. "Come on you can tell us. What happens in this room, stays in this room."

"Okay, uh, well, it's."

"Come, on." Carson said wondering who it could be. Jules was never like this about guys in Nashville.

"Dracomalfoy."

"I'm sorry. What?" Adri shreiked.

"Draco. Malfoy." she repeated.

"Draco Malfoy?" Carson and Hermone said in disbelieving tones.

"See why I didn't want to tell you? I knew you would react like this."

Carson said, "Hon, we're just shocked. I mean, Malfoy is a jerk. He doesn't deserve you liking him."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah Jules, he calls me and Adri mudbloods every five seconds. Is that the kind of guy you want to date?"

Jules looked down. 'No, but I have a feeling he's different. Like that's not really him."

Carson sighed. "I don't trust him at all, but i do trust you. If you think he's good enough then I will give him a chance." Hermione and Adri's faces were in shock.

"But I can't tell you that Harry and Ron will feel the same way. Or my dad or Lily or James, but for you, and only you, I will try."

"Thank you." Jules said.

"No problem. Besides if he hurts you, it will just give me a reason to hurt him."

Jules gave Carson a weak smile and turned to Mione and Adri. "Okay, next person. Let's lighten the mood."

"Ok,' Adri said, " Carson, have you and Harry had sex yet?"

Carson spit out the Coke that she was drinking. "What? No!" Her face turned beet red.

"Ooh, but someone wants to! Look at her face." Adri said.

"Shut up."

Mione and Jules were laughingso hard tears were falling doen their cheeks.

"Okay, Mione, since you think it's so funny, what about you and Ron?" Carson said.

That shut Hermione up. "No, we haven't.' Her face went even redder than Carson's.

Jules turned to Adri. "What about you, Adri? You and Kaden getting it on?"

Adrienne laughed. "Yeah, we are. We've been dating for like two years now so it isn't a big surprise."

Jules said. 'The first one bites the dust!"

" Oh, my god." Carson said.

Jules smiled. "We are like the new generation of Marauders."

"Don't forget Harry." Carson said.

"Well, how could anyone forget Harry?" Adri said in a teasing tone.

Carson stuck her tongue out at her, and started eating the pack of sour gummy worms.

"Okay, let's do something else." Hermione said.

"Like..." Adri said.

"Like let's sing karoake." Jules said jumping up and over to the corner where the machine had appeared.

Carson stood up. "Jules! We have to sing Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus."

Jules looked up. 'Yeah! That's like the ultimate karoake song."

Adri and Hermione groaned. They knew the Miley song.

"Come on. It's fun." Carson said.

After the first few lines they both got into it, and pretty soon they were all belting it out.

"Told you it was fun." Carson stuck her tongue out again at Hermione.

Jules said, 'Carson, what have I told you about keeping your tongue inside your mouth?"

Adri snorted she was laughing so hard.

"I'm sure Harry loves it when her tongue's not in her mouth." Adri said.

"You bet he does." Carson said smiling.

Hermione couldn't stand up anymore, and she fell to the floor on her sleeping bag.

They fell down too, and soon they were asleep.

The next morning they cam back into the Gryffindor common room to see Harry, Ron, and Kaden waiting for them to get back.

"Hi!" Carson said kissing Harry.

Adri yelled out, "Tongue, Carson!"

Carson broke off laughing.

"So I guess you guys had fun, then?" Harry said smiling down at her.

"Yup, we did."

a/n: whoo chapter 13! I can't believe I'm already this far in the story. I'm so proud of myself.  
review please:)


	14. snow and charms corridors

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

I can see a liar, sitting by the fire Trouble in his heart, laughing at the thought

I can see a liar by Oasis

Carson sat in the library watching the snow fall. It never snowed this much in Tennessee. At least none that she could remember. Her mom told her stories all the time about snows like this.

There was something about it that made this castle seem all the more magical. She sighed contentedly when someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry chuckled. "How did you know it was me?"

"How many guys do I know that would wrap their arms around me without you murdering them?"

"True." he said smiling.

"Well, look who we have here. My dearest cousin and her boyfriend. How sweet." came the voice of Draco Malfoy from behind a shelf.

Carson really tried to like the kid for Jules, but it so wasn't working out.

Harry had blown up when he found out. He couldn't believe someone as nice as Jules could like someone like him.

Carson fully agreed. Beside her, Harry tensed up and instinctively pulled her closer.

"What do you want?" Carson asked.

"Just to say hello. Why would you ever suggest anything different?" he answered in a tone Carson guessed was trying to be nice. And failing miserably.

Carson looked at Harry. Okay, what was this really about?

"You so get on my nerves." Carson said.

He smirked. "Right. Now, is that anyway to be?"

Carson groaned and went to pick up her bag. She pulled it on her shoulder and said to him," Tu es laid et peniable." (a/n: i know there is supposed to be an accent mark here but Im tech challenged and don't know how to do it.)

She walked out with Harry right behind her. "What did you say to him?" he asked once they got down to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"I said he was ugly and annoying."

She smiled at her. " I love you."

"I know. Tu a joli les yeux verts."

"Okay, what did you say then?"

She leaned in. "I said you have pretty green eyes."

"Oh. Thanks." He kissed her.

"No problem." She kissed him again.

"Okay break it up! Don't make me call your dad!" came Adri's voice. They opened their eyes to see her standing there with Kaden who was smiling at them.

Harry laughed,"Which one? Because my dad would probably cheer."

"Yeah, he probably would." Carson agreed.

Adrienne pouted. "Well, that's no fun. What about Sirius? Would he care?"

Carson took a big gulp of pumpkin juice before saying, "I don't know. Probably not. Depends on how into it we are."

Adri looked like someone just stole her puppy. "Darn. I was hoping to get Sirius to come down here and yell at Harry like any normal dad would."

"Hey, in no way possible is my dad normal."

Harry laughed. "True."

Hermione and Ron came and sat down. "What did we miss?" Ron asked.

Adri shrugged. "Just Carson and Harry snogging. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Hey!" came from the both of them.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, you do kiss alot."

"No more than you lot do!" Carson exclaimed.

"Oh, look. She's getting British." Adri said.

"Haha." Carson said.

Kaden smiled in apology of his girlfriend. "Excuse her. She doesn't know when to shut up."

"Excuse me!" Adrienne said through a mouthful fries.

"Eww, Adri, chew first."Hermione said.

"Sorry, Mione."

"Where's Jules at?" Carson looked around. She didn't see her anywhere.

"I don't know. I haven't barely seen her all day." Ron said.

"Me either," Carson said wonerding where she could be.

Just then Malfoy came in laughing with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I think I know." Carson said her eyes following him over to the Slytherin table.

"Let's go." Carson grabbed Harry and they went over to Malfoy.

He looked up. "Ah, and what do I owe this great pleasure?" He was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Where's Juliet?"

'Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Now where is she?"

Harry thought he better answer her soon. Carson was scary when she was this mad.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

This continued for a few minutes when Carson turned to leave, and she heard Crabbe or Goyle say. "At least we didn't tell her to look in the Charms corridor."

Malfoy hit him. "You idiot."

She turned back around. "Thanks so much." she said sweetly before taking Malfoy's pumpkin juice and pouring it over his head.

Harry couldn't contain his laughter when he saw Malfoy's facial expression. It was priceless.

From the Gryffindor table he saw Adri take a picture. He reminded himself to get copies.

Carson ran out and raced to the Charms corridor. Harry, Adri, Ron, Hermione, and Kaden all followed her.

She opened the only broom closet on this floor, and there lay Juliet unconscious.

A/n: two chapters in a day! well that's what happens when your sick and have nothing else to do. plus i love writing this story :) review please.


	15. A Diamond Ring

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know But baby don't you break my heart slow -Baby Don't Break My Heart Slow by Taylor Swift

"Oh, my God." Carson said leaning down to grab Juliet's arm to try and sit her up.

Harry came beside her and helped her. 'Dang, Jules is heavy.' Carson thought.

"Holy shit." Adrienne said as they saw what was going on.

"Malfoy did this?" Hermione asked.

"Even I figured that one out, Mione." Ron said.

'I was just making sure!" she said hitting Ron on the arm.

"Kaden, go to get Proffesor McGonagall and tell her we need her in the hospital wing."

Kaden stood like he hadn't even heard her. "Go!" He left back in the direction of the Great Hall.

"I swear, I don't know why I love him." Adri said. "He better be glad he's hot."

Carson had Jules levitated now they were heading to the hospital wing.

"Oh, what happened to her?" Madame Promfrey said coming out of her office.

"Malfoy." Ron said.

Carson laid her down on the nearest bed and Madame Promfrey went to inspect her.

"Well, looks like she has been hit with the stunning spell, and the Cruciatis Curse."

"I'm going to kill him!" Carson said.

"Me, too!" Adri said.

"Sit down." Madame Promfrey said. "Professor McGonagall and Dumbeldore will be here soon. They will deal with the situation."

"Fine." Carson said stubbornly sitting down in a chair.

The medi-witch laughed quietly. "You act so much like Sirius it's uncanny."

Carson smiled."I've heard that before."

Just then with amazing timing, Sirius came in through the door.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too, sweetie."

"Sorry." Carson went and hugged him. "Now, why are you here."

"Ben can't come to Hogwarts, so I came for him. Hey, Harry." He ruffled Harry's hair making it stand up even more.

"Sirius!" Harry said running his hand on his head like that was going to help it lay down.

"I like it messy." Carson said grinning at Harry.

"Just rememer what we talked about." Adri said winking.

Hermione started to laugh. "Whatever, Adri." Carson said.

Sirius looked from Carson back to Adrienne and Hermione with a smile. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing!" Carson said. "Dad, meet Adrienne."

Adri stuck her hand out. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You, too." he said amused. He noticed her shoes. "You wear converse with your school uniform?"

"Yeah." Adrienne said admiring her black shoes with green laces.

"Nice." Sirius said.

"Yeah, well if Carson can wear flip flops, I can wear converse."

"I hate wearing real shoes." Carson muttered.

Sirius shook his head.

Then Kaden came in with Professor McGonagall and Dumbeldore.

"It's about time!" Ron said from where he was sitting with Hermione in his lap.

"Mr. Weasley, I do not think you are in any position to question someone's tardiness." Professor McGonagall said.

"Burn!" Kaden said.

Adrienne giggled, but stopped when she got a look from Professor McGonagall.

"Why would would Malfoy use the Cruciatis Curse on Juliet?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked.

They all gave her blank stares. A few minutes ago she hadn't even been sure Malfoy had been the one doing the curses, and now she knows what happened?

"Malfoy did it because he must have found out about Jules' crush on him, and decided to have some fun." Hermione said.

"She liked him?" Sirius asked incredulous.

"Yeah, sorry we forgot to tell you that." Carson said.

"Why on Earth would she like him?"

"Who knows?" Kaden said.

"I usually know what's going on in her head, but this was just beyond." Carson said.

"So, when will she get better?" Adri asked.

"I gave her a sleeping draught, and a pain numbing potion. That's about all I can do. They didn't break any of her bones or anything."

Carson flinched at the mental image of someone actually do that to her.

"I'm still going to kill Malfoy." she said.

"I know." Harry said. He started tracing circles on her back in hopes to calm her down. It did.

"You know, if you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep."

"Sorry." Harry stopped.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" Carson said.

He started again. "Better?" he asked.

"Much." Carson smiled at her dad who was laughing at them.

"Don't even pretend you and Mom haven't had this exact same conversation."

Sirius stopped laughing. " Well, there was that one time, when she was pregnant with you..." he trailed off in thought.

"Carson, can I talk to you? Alone?" Sirius asked.

"But that means I have to get up." Carson whined.

"Come on." Sirius walked out the hospital doors and waited for her to get there. He shut the door.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. Okay?"

"Okay." Carson was really confused.

Sirius reached in his pocket and pulled out a a little blue velvet box.

"Do you think your mom will like this ring?" It was a silver band with a square diamond in the middle.

"Oh my God!" Carson squealed and hugged her dad. "Yes! She will love it!"

He laughed. "Okay. Good." He took a deep breath. "It was hard enough to propose the first time."

"She will say yes. You know that right?"

"Sure." But deep down there was a voice saying 'What if?'

"Dad. She will." Carson said. she smilied. "I'm so excited. When are you asking?"

"When you and Harry get back for Christmas. She said she always wanted a snowy wedding so now she will get one. Lily said she would do the decorations if you want to help, you can, and James is- well James isn't allowed near anything."

"Aww. Who knew you were so sweet?"

"Excuse me? I am Sirius Black. I am always sweet. Ask James, Lily, and Remus. They'll tell you what I was like in school. Wait. No. Don't do that. " he said.

"Why? Was it bad?" Carson asked. She definately planned on asking them.

"Come on, I've got to go say bye to Harry." he said completely changing the subject, and they walked back in.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked worried something happened.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Har-bear." Carson said smiling.

"Okay, good."

"Bye, Dad. I can't wait till Christmas. Mom will love it." She whispered in his ear.

"Why are you whispering?" Ron asked.

"If I meant for you to hear it, I would have said it louder, nosy." Carson said.

"Fine, be that way."

Carson smiled as her dad went back to Dumbeldore's office to floo back home. She couldn't wait for her mom to see the ring. But one look at Jules, and her good mood went away.

a/n: also thank you so much to everyone for reviewing! I love reading them.


	16. Romeo and Juliet

a/n: i do not own harry potter

Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start And I bet that you exploded into my heart And I forget I forget the movie song When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?  
Juliet -Romeo and Juliet by Matt Nathanson

Carson sat by Juliet's bed waiting for her to wake up. Madame Promfrey said it would be sometime today.

"Come on, Jules. Wake up already." she whispered.

"She'll wake up. Just give her some time." Hermione said from her seat where she was doing a Transfiguration essay. Adri sat next to her but was writing something that was not an essay.

"What are you doing?" Carson asked.

"Making a list of stuff I want for my birthday. It's on December 21st." Adrienne said tapping her pen against her chin.

"Really? That's in like a week!" Carson exclaimed.

"We should totally have a party." Hermione said.

" Definetly. My mom and dad want to have one with them and all my family because it's my "coming of age birthday" or some crap. But i will ask if you guys can some over straight from Hogwarts, because we go home on the 19th."

"Okay, I'll tell Dad. Now what to get you." Carson said with an evil smile.

"That's what I can't figure out! Ugh! It shouldn't be this hard!"

"Calm down, Adri." Hermione said as she put her stuff in her bag.

"Wait, did you finish?" Carson asked.

"Yeah.."

"Let me see!" Carson said.

"Fine." Hermione pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Mione. You're the smartest person ever!"

"Excuse me?" Adri looked up. "I''m brilliant."

"Sure you are, sweetie" Carson said smiling.

"Have you noticed it's the first time we've been without the guys since the sleepover?" Hermione asked.

"Wow, it is!" Adrienne said.

"I wonder how they're holding up?" Carson said joking. The guys were at Harry's quidditch practice. Kaden was watching. He was trying to take an interest in qudditch on account of the only guys he ever sees anymore are Harry and Ron.

All conversations involve quidditch at some point with them.

"Oh, I bet they are just crying because we aren't there!" Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah because Ron misses his Sweetie Pie." Adri teased.

She blushed and turned her gaze over to Jules whose fingers had started twitching.

"Jules!" Carson threw the Transfiguration essay in the floor and jumped up.

"Juliet?" Hermione asked.

Jules' eyes slowly came open "Wuzzgoinon?"

"Juliet!" Carson said hugging her best friend.

"Miss Black! Get off her this instant!" Madame Promfrey came running out.

"Sorry." Carson said a little embarassed.

"Miss Willows, how do you feel?"

"A little sore, but other than that okay."

"Good."

Hermione and Adrienne stood back and waited. They didn't want to get too close.

"Alright, looks like you're ready to go back to the Gryffindor dorms."

Madame Prompfrey looked at Carson, Hermione, and Adrienne. "But do not push her. She needs to recover."

They all nodded like bobbleheads.

After they got back to the dorms and Jules had a nap, it was time for dinner.

"Hey, Harry!" Carson said running and hugging him.

"Hey." he said as he was almost knocked backwards when she ran into him.

"I think she missed you." Adrienne said.

Carson rolled her eyes at her.

"Let's just go eat." Ron said.

Hermione laughed at him.

"Hermione it's not funny. It's a serious thing!"

"Right." Hermione said sarcstically.

Jules smiled. "Mione, I think you've spent a little too much time with us. We're rubbing off on you."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

Kaden came down from the boy's dorm. "Don't leave without me!"

"Relax, Kay, we're not." Adrienne said laughing at her boyfriend.

"Good." He said clearly relieved.

They left and went down to the Great Hall. They all sat down, and Seamus Finnegan came and sat beside Jules.

"How are you, Juliet?" He asked her.

"Pretty good." Jules said confused at why he was talking to her.

He cleard his throat. "Um, that's good. That's really good. So, are you going home for the holidays?"

"Yeah. Well, me, Carson, and Hermione are going to Adrienne's for her birthday right after school, but after that yes."

'Why the hell am I nervous?' Juliet thought. 'I'm never nervous around guys.'

Carson, Hermione, and Adri all shared a look and smiled.

"So, I'll see you around?" Seamus said.

"Yeah, you will." Jules said with a smile.

"What was that?" Ron asked. He was so clueless.

"That was Seamus." Hermione said.

"But why was he talking to Jules?"

"Because he fancies her." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Carson asked him in between bites of chocolate cake.

Hmmmm, cake. Carson smiled at the sugary dessert in front of her. It was really good.

"It's all he talks about in the dorms. He freaked out when you got hurt. He even went and hexed Malfoy."

"Really?" Juliet smiled in spite of herself.

"Yeah." Harry smiled.

Maybe Juliet could like him too.

a/n: thank you to all who review! i appreciate it greatly! also Bebe18 (a.k.a Shelby, a.k.a Adrienne) i got your birthday in there. Aren't you proud of me? :)


	17. Train Ride

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

It was December 19th, and Carson, Hermione, and Jules were all set to go to Adrienne's house for the night.

"So your mom is coming to pick you up tomorrow?" Carson asked Hermione.

" Yeah, turns out me and Adrienne only live like 20 minutes away from each other. '

"That's so weird that you guys could live so close to each other and go to the same school and not be friends." Juliet said stacking her suitcases.

"I know." Hermione said, " But I spent most of my summers in France."

"Oh, yeah. That would complicate things." Carson said zipping her bags up.

"Done." She smiled happy that it was over.

"You guys ready to head down for breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

We headed down and met the boys.

Seamus was sitting with us again today. He had been sitting by Juliet since the day she got out of the hospital wing.

Carson got a feeling Juliet didn't mind though, by the way she was laughing at something he said.

She grinned at her friend and went to putting syrup on her pancakes.

Harry looked at her as she continued to pour it on. "Love, you got enough?"

"Almost." She said holding it upside down for another second and then handed it to Harry.

He took it looking at the half-empty container. "Thanks, Car."

"No problem." Carson said smiling at him with a mouthful of pancake.

"You are disgusting." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Carson said kissing Harry.

"Hmm, syrupy." Harry said.

"Gross. Get a room." Ron said.

"Gladly." Harry said winking at Carson.

She blushed.

"Don't let Sirius hear you talking like that." Hermione said.

"I thought you said he wouldn't care." Adri said confused.

"About kissing no, about getting a room, yes." Carson said.

"Oh." Adri said.

"Yeah, he's still in the overprotective phase." Carson said now moving onto bacon.

"So, Harry, you excited to see your parents again?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, this Christmas is going to be great." Harry said. He couldn't wait to see them again. They owled over the past month but it's not the same as being with them.

"Yeah, but first party at my house!" Adrienne practically yelled.

Kaden smiled. "Try to be quiter, love."

"But it's my birthday party! I can be loud if I want to!" She said.

"Ok, sure." Kaden shook his head at his crazy girlfriend.

"I would like to wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Dumbeldore said from his podium.

That was their cue to get up and leave and go to the train.

"Come on, let's go. Your going to miss the train!" Hagrid yelled at a couple of first years that were hanging around.

"Bye, Hagrid!" Hermione shouted at him.

"Bye, you lot!"

We all waved and got on.

When the train pulled in, they all got their things and ran through the barrier.

"Harry!" Lily and James shouted running and him.

"Hey, mum, dad."

Then Carson was being picked up and twirled around.

"I missed you!" Sirius told her.

"Dad! I missed you, too." She laughed.

He hugged her. "Are you aure you want to go to Adrienne's?" he whispered.

"Yes!" Carson smacked his arm.

He grinned. "Fine. I guess I can deal without you for another day."

"I guess you'll have to." she grinned back at him.

"There's my gorgeous daughter-in-law!" James said picking her up in a hug.

"I'm not your daughter-in-law yet." Carson hugged him back.

"Not yet." He smiled.

"Hey, Lily." Carson went and hugged her too.

"Hey, Car. Sorry about James. He's a little obssesive."

"I am not!" James said.

"Right. So, all those time you asked me out six times a day for 4 years isn't obsessive?" Lily teased.

"That's different." James said.

"Sure, sure." Lily rolled her eyes playfully.

Adrienne shouted. "Hey, guys, my parents are here!"

"Okay!" Hermione said.

They left, and had a great birthday party for Adri. Carson got her the new Hollywood Undead cd, Hermione got her the New Moon dvd, and Juliet got her an itunes card for $50.

She loves music, so her gifts were perfect.

Hermione's mom came and got her that day, and Carson and Juliet flooed to Carson's house in Nashville.

"Hey, guys, we're home!"

a/n: okay, this is really more of a filler chapter, but it was necessary. please review:)


	18. Proposals

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

Carson and Juliet landed in Carson's living room. "Carson!" Sirius said.

James, Lily, and Harry were all sitting around the couch laughing at Sirius.

"He's been standing by the fireplace for the past two hours." James said laughing.

"Shut up, Prongs! I missed my daughter." he said as he came over and hugged her.

"Hey, Dad. I missed you, too."

"Hey, Harry." Carson said walking over to him and kissing him.

"PDA!" Sirius said.

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot." James said mocking Sirius.

"How did you and Mom deal with this?" Carson asked Lily.

"With great difficulty." Lily said smiling.

"Hey!" They protested through their 'fight'.

"Where is your mom anyway?" Jules asked.

"She had to work a shift this morning. Someone called in sick." Sirius said. He was so proud of his almost fiance.

"Oh." Carson silently laughed at her dad. The man was so far gone.

"Well, when will she be back?"

"Around 5 tonight."

Later that evening, when Carrie came in dressed in her scrubs. "Mom!"

"Hey!" Carrie smiled.

She had so many bags she almost knocked over the Christmas tree in the corner.

"Got enough bags?" Jules asked.

"Whatever, Juliet Elizabeth. You carry the bags, then." Carrie said handing over the bags.

Jules alomst fell down to the ground. "Oh, my god."

Carson smirked. "Too bad Seamus isn't here. He could carry them for you."

" Who's that?" Carrie said.

"Juliet's boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Juliet blushed. "Not yet." Harry said.

"Who are you dating?" Ben Willows asked as he came around the corner.

"No one, Dad."  
Juliet said looking at Carson.

"Ok." Ben didn't looked convinced.

"Hey, baby." Sirius said wrapping Carrie up and kissing her.

"Dad! You want to talk about my PDA! Honestly!" Carson went into the kitchen.

Harry followed her. He didn't want to witness that anymore than she did.

She took out a a glass and poured some fruit tea into it.

Lily came in. "Imagine being with that full-time."

"Oh, man."

Lily looked at James and Sirius wrestling. "I can't believe I'm in love with that man."

James looked up with his glasses half on his face. "Hey!"

Lily smirked. "Kidding. James. I love you."

"Love you too, Lilypad." James smiled and went back to tackling Sirius.

"See what you'll be like when you get older, Har-bear?" Carson said laughing.

"Aw, but I'll have you, Car." Harry said hugging her.

"Harry, get off, you're smothering me." Carson struggled against his arms.

"Sorry."

After they had dinner, everyone was scattered around the living room.

Sirius met Carson's eyes and motioned for her to go to the kitchen.

Carson nodded and said. "I'm thirsty."

"Me ,too." Sirius said.

Carson turned to her dad. "What's up?"

"I'm going to ask your mom tonight."

"Tonight? As in right now?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

Carson grinned. "Go for it."

Sirius seemed nervous. "Okay."

They walked back in the living room. "Carrie?" Sirius started.

Carrie looked up from where she was sitting in the floor talking with Lily.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been thinking this over for a while, and I know that this ended bad last time, but I was wondering-"

"Get it out, Dad." Carson told him.

"Will you marry me?" Sirius asked holding out the ring he bought.

"Yes!" Carrie said jumping up and hugging him. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Aww!" James said. "Go Padfoot. I gotta go get Moony!" James disapparated.

Carson smiled at her parents who were now snogging in the middle of the room.

Christmas just got a whole lot better.

a/n: so tell me what you think! :)


	19. The Wedding

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

Carson, Lily, Carrie, and Juliet were in Carrie and Sirius' room looking at Carrie's wedding dress she had picked out from 1993.

"We have GOT to do something about this." Carson said looking at it in horror.

It was poofy and had so much lace it looked like it would eaat you alive if you put it on.

"Seriously, Carrie, what were you thinking?" Juliet looked at it in disgust.

"It was the style then." Lily said in her defense.

"Yours was ten times worse wasn't it?" Carson said.

"Yup." Lily looked at the yards of fabric and sighed. They had a lot of work to do.

Sirius, James, and Remus were in what Sirius had turned into a den.

"I can't believe my little Padfoot is getting married." James said fixing his tie.

"Shut up, Prongs." Sirius said.

Remus laughed. "You think this is funny, Moony? This is going to be you in a few months and I don't want to hear it when James starts on you." Sirius said giving his tie a final tug.

Remus just grinned. He had finally asked Tonks to marry him.

They planned on getting married in the summer sometime in late August.

Sirius and Carrie are getting married in the enormus backyard. Carson and Lily had designed the whole thing.

Sirius snuck a peek at it earlier. It was amazing. There was a tent that covered it all and there was a heating charm over so no heaters were needed.

They put in tables with silver glitter on them. Carrie's color's were dark blue and silver.

Lily had bewitched the ceiling like it was at Hogwarts and snow fell around them.

Carson, Juliet and Lily were all dressed in dark blue knee-length dresses as Carrie's bridesmaids. Lily was the matron of honor. They were all wearing silver flats instead of heels.

Carrie's new and improved dress was a strapless dress that hung straight down with a silk blue ribbon woven in at the top.

Her short hair was curled with a sapphire jewled bobby pins in her hair.

Carson was fixing her mom's veil when Carrie looked up at her daughter.

"Carson are you crying?"

Carson sniffled. "No, it's just my mom's wedding. I'm not gonna cry."

Carrie chuckled. "Hon, don't cry."

"I can't help it. Everything is changing. I guess it's just now hitting me."

Carrie gave her a small smile. "Everything is changing isn't it?"

"It used to just be me and you. All the time. And now we have Dad, James, Lily, and Harry. I love them, but sometimes I miss me and you staying up all night and talking just us. And me crawling in the bed with you when I have a bad dream or something."

"You can still do that. Sirius will just be there. And I promise we will make time to do all the things we used to."

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise."

Carson hugged her mom. Everything was changing.

Sirius stood at the alter waiting for Carrie and the girls to come down. Dumbeldore was officiating the ceremony.

He was more nervous now than when Carson was born. And that is saying something.

Juliet walked in first, then Carson. Carson winked aat her dad when she and Harry made their way down the aisle.

James wiggled his eyebrows at them. Carson internally groaned and went to stand by Jules.

Lily came down, and James was making suggestive faces at her. "Oh, be serious." Lily muttered.

When Carrie appeared, Sirius' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that was the same dress as before. This one fit her so much better...

"Do you Sirius Orion Black take Carrie Elizabeth Benningfield to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Sirius looked at her, and couldn't speak. Remus jabbed him in the ribs.

"I do."

Carson couldn't help but laugh at him.

"And do you Carrie Elizabeth Benningfield take Sirius Orion Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said much more stable than Sirius.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Sirius leaned and kissed her. "Hello, Mrs. Black, " he whispered.

a/n: ok this is the wedding. did you like it? review :) 


	20. Are You Ready?

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

On Christmas morning Carson was woken up by a dog licking her face.

"Ewww. Stop!" She opened her eyes to see a black dog standing over her and wagging his tail.

He barked, and Carson looked at her clock. "It's 6 in the morning. I'm going back to sleep." The dog jumped off the bed. She pulled her comforter over her head only to have it yanked off by Sirius.

"Dad!"

"Come on, Car. Get up! It's Christmas!" Sirius gave her the pouty face.

SHe sighed. "Alright, fine. Just give me back my blanket."

"Okay! I'm going to wake up Harry now!" He all but ran out of the room.

Carson wrapped her comforter around her. 'He is way to hyper for it to be this early.'

She trudged into the kitchen where her mom and Lily were starting pancakes.

James sat at the table his eyes barely open. "You too?" Carson asked.

"Hmmm." James laid his head down. Remus walked in then with Tonks not far behind him. They had stayed over since it was Christmas.

They all turned their heads up to the ceiling when they heard footsteps running upstairs. Sirius was coming. He came bursting in with Harry trailing behind. He walked in rubbing his eyes. He came in and sat next to Carson.

"Hey, Har."

"Hey." He looked at her and her blanket. Carson smiled and opened her blanket to him. He snuggled in and they were wrapped up.

Sirius danced over to Carrie whose blonde hair was sticking out of her ponytail in every direction possible. She held out her spatula.

"You need to calm down."

"You just need to wake up." Sirius grinned.

"Like that'll happen." Carson said leaning on Harry.

"Awww, how cute are you guys?" Sirius said.

"Sirius, will you SHUT UP?" Tonks said.

"Sorry."

Remus half-smiled at him. It was way too early for this, but he knew that the more you told Sirius to do something, the more he didn't do it.

James had fallen asleep with his head on the table. Sirius came up behind him and shouted, "Aguamenti!"

Water shot out of his wand and hit James in the head.

James shot up out of the chair. "Wha-?" he said and fell into the floor.

Lily laughed so hard. She had really missed this.

Carrie rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"All right , Dad. We're all awake. Now will you please sit down?" Carson asked.

"Fine." He pouted and sat down.

"Honestly, how could you be so energetic this early?" Harry asked.

"I'm excited. You do realize this this is only the second Christmas with you and Carson?"

Carson thought about it. "I guess it is. And we don't remember the first one."

"Exactly." Sirius nodded. "It's special."

"Ok, let's eat." Remus said.

"Amen to that." Carson said getting up and grabbing a plate.

Sirius said," That's what I should have used to get you out of bed. Food."

"Yep." Carson grinned waving her plate in the air.

"Works every time." Carrie grinned. "That's what I use during school days."

"Smart." Tonks said. "We'll have to keep that in mind." She grinned at Remus who blushed.

"Something you guys need to us?" Lily asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No." Remus said.

"Whatever." James said. "We'll find it out soon enough."

"Hey, where's Jules?" Harry said finally realizing she wasn't here.

"Wow, your quick, Har-bear. She's with her dad." Carson said.

"Oh."

After that, it was time for presents. "Here open mine." Harry gave his to Carson.

She opened it. It was a necklace with a snitch on the back it had a H on it.

"H for Harry?" Carson grinned.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I love it." Carson kissed him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Enough of that!" Sirius said.

"Now mine." He handed it to Carson. It was a charm bracelet with a broom on it, a C, the Big Ben, ballet shoes for when Carson took lessons as a kid, and a horse shoe. Carson's family was big with horses. Well, her Aunt Sarah is, and Carson spends tons of time on her ranch.

She has her own horse. Her name is Allie.

"Dad, it's so pretty. "

"I thought as you got older, you could add more charms to it."

Carson went over to him and hugged him.

"Here's mine to you." Carson said handing Sirius a huge box.

"Wow, Car, what's in there?" Lily asked.

"You'll see."

Sirius unwrapped it, and there was a photo album in it.

"A photo album?" James asked.

"Yeah. I filled it up with pictures of me growing up."

He opened the first page. The first picture was of Carson, Sirius, and Carrie from the day Carson was born.

He turned the page. Carson went she was turned two and when she was four and got on a horse for the first time.

Then went to the first day of school. Onto ballet lessons and middle school basketball. High school held the drama club, cheerleading, and prom.

Carson had basically done a lot of stuff. Most of this was with Juliet though. Well the cheerleading was. But it wasn't Carson's favorite thing. She liked having Friday nights open to do whatever.

Sirius looked up. " I love it." He reached and dragged her into the tightest hug ever.

"Uh, Padfoot, I don't think she can breathe." Remus said.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. I don't mind." Carson smiled.

"Alright, it's meh turn." James said handing Harry his present.

"You've spent too much time with Jules." Carson said.

"Yes he has." Lily said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Well, whatever." James handed Harry his and started passing around presents to everyone.

The rest of the break went great. But on January 6th, it was time to head back to- reality a.k.a school.

On the platform Carson and Harry were walking ahead of their parents.

"Carson!" Jules ran up beside them and hugged her.

Her and her dad had went to Kentucky to see her family. Boring, but neccesary. At least that Ben's words.

"Are you ready for another semester at Hogwarts?" Jules asked as they spotted Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, yeah." Carson said grabbing Harry's hand.


	21. Broken Valentines

a/n: i do not own harry potter.

The next month went on without much happening out of the usual. Harry and Carson were still together. So are Ron and Hermione and Adrienne and Kaden. Seamus and Juliet haven't officially started dating yet, but it's only a matter of time. But now it's the day before Valentine's Day. Something was going to happen. Carson could just feel it.

There is going to be a party in the Gryffindor common room on Valentine's Day. It will be from 6 p.m. until whenever. Technically since everyone would be in their own houses, there was no curfew.

The party isn't a dress up type deal. It's just mainly a big double date with everyone in your house. But only 6th and 7th years allowed.

That night Carson was sitting at a table in the common room writing a letter to her mom and dad when Harry came up behind her.

"Hello, love. What are you working on?" He sat down in the other chair.

"Writing a letter to mom and dad. How was quidditch practice?" She took in his appearance. He was completely covered in mud.

And yet still so bloody adorable.

"It was alright except it started snowing so hard you couldn't see 3 feet in front of your face, so we had to quit early."

"Oh, well you guys are good anyway." Carson looked at the dark sky. She could just make out snow falling to the ground from the little light the moon gave.

Harry gave her a half grin. "Thanks, but I'm sure Ron would disagree."

He gestured to the couch where Hermione and Adrienne had been working on an Arithmancy essay.

Ron was no there complaining to Hermione and she was yelling at him for getting mud and water all over her homework.

I would yell too, Carson thought.

Adrienne and Kaden were laughing at them. "I'm so glad you don't play quidditch." She said returning to writing.

Carson smiled at her friends. Juliet was with Seamus. Tonight was the night he was finally going to ask her to be his girlfriend. At least that's what he told Harry and Carson.

He was going to take her to the quidditch pitch and cast a warming spell so they could sit in the middle of snow and not get cold.

Carson fully approved of him. Heck, maybe Harry could get some pointers from him.

"Harry, your getting mud all over the carpet." Carson looked at his boots.

He looked down as well. "Oh, alright, I get the message. You're saying 'Go take a shower before you even think about touching me.'"

Carson smiled. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Harry laughed quietly. "Alright, I'll be back in a few."

He disappeared up the stairs.

Carson finished her letter, but didn't send it out. It was snowing too bad to send Hedwig out in this. It's nice having a boyfriend with an owl, though, she thought, I don't have to walk all the way to the owlery.

She put her pen in her bag, and when she bent down she didn't feel a pair of eyes glaring at her.

The next morning Carson woke up earlier than usual. Maybe Hermione is rubbing off on me, she thought.

But even Hermione was in the bed. She glanced at the clock. 6:30. Why the hell am I up at 6:30?

Carson went to the showers and a half hour later, she was going down to the Hall for breakfast.

'I love days when I can wear jeans!' Carson said to herself.

What she saw there made her stop where she stood. Harry was kissing someone else.

It's like he was sucking her face off. Who is she anyway? All Carson could see was a mass of blonde curls.

When they finally broke apart, it was Lavender Brown that had her arms wrapped around Harry.

Carson's jaw dropped to the floor. she expected Harry to come to his senses and tell her he has a girlfriend. One that he's been dating for 6 months! But he didn't. He just wrapped her up in another kiss.

Carson finally came to reality and marched up to them.

"Harry, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend." Harry said looking annoyed at Carson.

She felt her heart break. "I'm your girlfriend."

"Not anymore. I love Lavender now. You were just something to help me get closer to her."

He took her hand and said. "Come on, Lav, let's go find a private place." He through the word private in her face.

She felt everything inside break at once and ran back to the dorms tears running down her cheeks.

"JULES!" Carson screamed when she opened the door.

Juliet half raised her head. "Wha-" she started but looked at her best friend.

Her eyes got wide and she jumped out of bed. "Hon, what's wrong?"

Carson was hiccuping now she was crying so hard. "Har-Har kiss-Lavender." She got out.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and her brush in her hand. "Hey, what's up?"

Jules put her arm around Carson. "What's up is Harry is cheating on her."

Hermione dropped the brush. "What?"

"You heard." Adri woke up because of the noise and then they had to tell it again.

"I'm going to kill him. The Boy-Who-Lived is going to die." Adri said.

That just made Carson cry harder.

Hermione said. "Why would he do this? I mean, last night he was all about you. It doesn't make sense that he could be dating Lavender."

"Maybe he was just a really good actor." Juliet said.

"I don't know." Hermione said uncertain.

"So you are taking his side?" Adri said getting irritated at her.

"No! I would never do that. Carson is my friend." She said looking a little offended that Adrienne would think that.

"Sorry." Adri said embarrassed that she had yelled at her.

"S'alright." Hermione said.

"Okay. We are going to get to the bottom of this tonight at the Valentine's Party. Trust me." Juliet said with an evil smile.

Carson sniffled and nodded while Hermione and Adri smiled back.

a/n: Sorry it's been a while. stuff happens and i didn't realize it had been a week! review please :D


	22. Chapter 22

a/n: i do not own harry potter. also, I am sorry it has taken me so long to update!

Carson sat on her bed while Juliet did her hair. "Do I have to go to this?"

"Yes." Hermione , Adri, and Jules all chorused back.

"Fine." Carson mumbled.

Lavender Brown walked by and shot Carson a smirk. "I know that I will have an amazing time with my new BOYFRIEND, Harry. He is so sweet."

Carson almost started to yell at her, but Jules stopped her. She shook her head.

Carson sighed. She wanted to snap Lavender Brown in half right then and there, but she sat back down reluctantly.

Hermione was going to give both Harry and Lavender a truth potion to let everyone know the truth. But most importantly Carson. SHe thought Harry had cheated on her on purpose.

He would never do that. Harry was head-over-heels, going to marry Carson one day. He wasn't about to cheat on her.

"Can we just go on to this stupid thing so the sooner it will be over?" Carson whined.

"Be patient." Hermione said.

Adrienne came up. "Yeah, trust us okay? We know what we're doing."

"I trust you." Carson said knowing she had once and for all lost that fight.

"Okay, all done." Juliet said clapping her hands together.

"You're hot!" Hermione said.

"Harry will be beating himself up over this." Adri said smiling.

"Hmmhmm." Carson said not really believing them.

"ALright, let's go down."

When they stepped down, the party was in full swing, and the common room was decorated in pink.

Carson thought is was nauseating. All that pink in one confined room? Gag central.

Carson was by the punch and snacks table. There was a guy she had never even seen before come up to her.

"Hi, um, you probably don't know who I am. I am Alex Chambers. I am a seventh year, and I just wanted to ask you to dance?" He ended his sentence like a question.

"Uhm, sure" Juliet was making 'go on' gestures with her hands. Carson grabbed his hand and Alex started twirling her around.

Harry walked in a few minutes later, and when he saw his ex-girlfriend dancing with someone that wasn't him, his stomach churned, and he wanted to go beat Alex into a pulp with his bare hands.

But he still loved Lavender. Weird.

He shook it off, and went to dance.

Alex tunred Carson out and back in, and she totally wasn't expecting it. "Ah!" She half screamed, half-laughed.

She turned back into his arms laughing. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"My mom owns a studio in London."

"Ah." Carson said a little dizzy from the spin.

Harry looked over and he actually growled. Lavender heard this. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Sure." He said forcing his voice to work.

"Let's go somwhere else... somewhere where I can make you alright." She said seductively.

She drug him off without a word, and a few seconds later, they were in the broom closet snogging each other's heads off.

"Okay, Lav, I can't breathe." Harry said struggling to get out of her grasp. And he didn't know why but he left her in that closet.

He came out and saw Carson still with him, talking and now drinking punch that Alex no doubt got her.

Harry suddenly remembered that she was HIS girlfriend. His future fiance. The girl that made his whole world come together when it had been falling apart that summer.

He came over and ripped the cup out of Carson's hand and took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I am so so sorry." Harry said when they broke apart.

"it's alright. You were under a spell."

"Damn! Now I don't get to poison you!" Juliet screamed from the corner that her and Seamus were in.

Harry chuckled. "I deserve it. For doing that to you." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"No you don't... well maybe a little." Carson said laughing.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. " I swear I am never letting you go ever again."


	23. Chapter 23

a/n: I do not own harry. also i am skipping to the end of 7th year right before graduation.

"Carson, can I talk to you for a second?"

Carson turned around from where she was talking with Hermione. They were in robes the color of their house. Hermione was putting her golden tassel on her cap.

Harry was standing there with his robe half way done grinning like he did something wrong and got away with it. Carson smiled at him. God, only he could dress like that and still seem incredibly sexy.

She walked over, and asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"What? No 'hello'?" Harry put his arms around her.

"In case you haven't noticed we are about to graduate." He gave her this look that was like a little boy who knew he was going to break the rules.

"What have you done?" Carson put her hands behind his neck.

'Nothing. Yet." He grinned.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

"No? Then why did you call me over here?" Carson looked back over at Hermione who was smirking, and then hit Juliet's shoulder when they had all been caught staring.

"Um, do they know something I don't?"

"Maaybe." Harry tugged on her hand.

"Where are we going?" Carson looked back at Hermione who winked at her. Winked!

"Harry, you are so going to start talking!" Harry led her over to the tree by the lake where they carved their initials into the bark.

He stopped suddenly and turned to around and brought her close. "What if I don't want to talk?"

Carson barely had time to register what he said when he was kissing her like he hadn't seen her in years.

"Whoa, Har, what is this about?"

"Um, well" Harry stuttered.

"Is the guy that just yanked me out of my graduation, and dragged me out to the lake to make out is now stuttering?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay well, Harry, we've got to get back so do you want to do this later-"

"No!" Harry interupted. "I'm doing this now. If I don't do it now, I'll lose my nerve."

"Okay..."

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" Carson asked.

Harry took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "Carson Emily Black, will you marry me?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah! Of course I will!" Harry took out a silver ring with a round diamond in the middle.

"I love it!" Carson smiled when he slid the ring on her finger.

"I'm glad." Harry rose up and kissed her again.

"Your dad is going to be estatic." Carson glanced down at her ring for the hundreth time in the past five minutes as they walked back up to the castle.

"I know. Who do you think helped pick out the ring?"

"Uh, our moms?"

"Well, yeah they helped a lot." Carson laughed. "Duh."

"Your mom is the one who said you like silver better."

"When I owled Dad and told him what I was planning, he owled me back within the hour."

"Really? Hedwig flew that fast?"

"No, he sent back the family owl."

"Oh, good. I didn't want Hedwig to crash. She's our family owl."

"I love the sound of that. Our family."

"Yup pretty soon I'll be popping out little Harrys and Carsons everywhere."

Harry got this 'oh crap' look on his face. "Not really, Harry! I was just kidding!"

"Good." He got this immense look of relief.

"Come on, Har, you KNOW that isn't even possible. We haven't even had sex yet."

His face reddened at the thought of them even doing that. But he couldn't wait until they did.

When they got back up to the Hall, Carson said, "I've got to go over there."

"Okay." He kissed her head. "Bye, Carson Potter."

She giggled. "Bye."

She could not wait to tell them. Even though Hermione knew. Carson was so going to get her for that.

TO BE CONTINUED...

review please! it's not that hard. just click the little button and type me a message:)  



	24. Chapter 24

a/n: I do not own harry potter.

Carson sat in the middle of her room surrounded by papers. Carrie walked by her daughter's room and stopped.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Carrie was balancing a laundry basket on her knee while she propped on the door frame.

"I'm trying to decide my future." Carson said still looking hopelessly at the papers around her.

"What do you mean your future?"

"My career! I was always planning on going to muggle university and now I'm torn between two things! I want to be an auror with Harry, but all my life I've wanted to be a teacher or a writer. I don't know what to do!"

Carrie sighed and sat the basket on the fllor and sat down next to Carson. "Torn between two worlds, huh?"

"Yeah." Carson leaned back against her bed.

" I wish I could tell you what to do, but this is about what you want. You can always go to college here or in London. I'm sure Harry would support you no matter what."

"Yeah, but I just can't deal with my conscience if I'm going to school to be a writer when Voldemort is still taking over, and I'm not doing anything to help."

"You can always go to college later." Carrie stood up and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"You'll be fine." And then she left.

Carson sighed. She knew which one she would pick. She rummaged through the stack until she saw the flyer she was looking for. Beginning Auror Training.

Two hours later, Carson emerged from her room for dinner. Harry was over as usual.

"I have something to tell you guys." Carson said.

"What is it?" Sirius looked up from his batch of chocolate chip cookie dough. Yes, Sirius Black made cookies. Carson would make fun of him later. And his kiss the cook apron.

"I'm going to be an auror."

"That's great!" Harry spun her around.

"Yeah, that is." Sirius said, but he could see her hesitation.

"Two Potters in training again. The administrators are going to have heart attacks." Harry grinned at her like he just won the lottery.

"Ha yeah they will. Especially with you in there." Carson joked.

"Hey, I am amazing!"

"Right." Carson rolled her eyes and turned to her parents. "So, is dinner ready?"

Notice the change in conversation, Sirius thought.

"Yeah, is spaghetti okay?" But Carrie already knew the answer. Carson loved spaghetti. she would eat it every night if she could.

After the wonderful dinner, Carson and harry were still in the kitchen finishing off the cookies.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should get our own place. In London."

"What? Why? I thought you loved living here!"

"I do. I just think it would be better if we lived together. It doesn't have to be until after we get married. In fact, it will probably be easier that way."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Alright after we're married."

No answer from Carson. "We should really set a date." Harry commented.

"Yeah, we should. I always wanted a Fall wedding."

"Well, I proposed at a wonderful time then."

"Ha ha. How about October 20th?"

"Why then?"

"I don't know. I was the first date that came to mind."

"Alright." Harry chuckled. "October 20th it is. You know training starts August 13th."

"I know."

"Car, you don't really want to be an auror do you?"

Carson looked at everything but him. "I want to fight, I do. But I just don't know if that's the right thing for me."

"You don't have to do it, you know. I'll love you no matter what job you have."

"But I feel guilty if I don't! How am I supposed to help you fight Voldy?"

"Voldy?" A smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah, that's my name for him."

"Well, you joined the Order didn't you? What do you want to do?"

"I want to write."

"Well, you'll be a hell of a lot better than Rita Skeeter."

Carson grinned and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome, love. Now let's work on those university applications."

a/n: did you like it? hate it? I thought about her being an auror, but for some reason it just didn't fit. review please!


	25. Chapter 25

Sirius was helping Carson pack up her things for her and Harry's new apartment they bought in London. Carson was going to attend the University of London while Harry did his auror training.

Thank Merlin he gets paid while he trains otherwise they would be borrowing money from their parents. Or staying at home and apparating to class.

"I can't believe you are old enough to live on your own. With Harry. As in sharing the same bed." Sirius said holding up one of her dolls from when she was a baby that was in the bottom of her closet they were in the middle of cleaning out.

"Oh, please, Dad. It's not like I'm not going to visit you and mom like all the time. I'll be here so much you'll kick me out for some alone time." Carson smiled at him even though she was sad she was leaving too.

"Not true. We can always use the silencing charm on our room." Sirius grinned and winked.

"I do not want to know how many times you guys have used that." Carson turned back to her seemingly bottomless closet.

"Besides, you miss the big point. You are sharing a BED with him! I like Harry and all, but if he get's you pregnant, I'm going to hurt him."

"Oh, come on! You and Mom were just like 2 years older than us! That's not even close to being fair. Plus, I turned out pretty great."

"We're different." Sirius said pointing his finger at her.

"How?" Carson asked. Really? He was really doing this?

"We-we just are." He turned his back from her and started to grab some shirts and put them in her suitcase.

"But-" But Carson didn't get to finish because Adrienne Perish chose that moment to come barging through her bedroom door.

"Carson!" She came in and hugged her.

"Adri? What are you doing here?" Not that she wasn't glad to see her, she would have just liked a warning first.

"To see you before you go off to college and move into your apartment with Harry." She nudged her on that last part.

"Don't mention that around Dad. It makes him twitch."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Not."

"Whatever."

"I win."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Go help Mom in the kitchen or something."

"Alright, I get the hint." Sirius grinned before walking out whether he went into the kitchen or not they didn't know or care at that point.

"So, are you like super excited to be sharing an entire flat with Harry?" Adrienne went to sit on her bed but saw all the clothes.

'Did your closet throw up or something?"

"I'm taking those with me! And yes I am excited."

"Okay." In one push, she shoved half of the clothes into the floor. "Hey!" Carson yelled.

"What? Now I have a place to sit."

"You could have just sat in my desk chair."

"Nah. I like this better."

"Of course you do." Carson said she sat in her own desk chair.

"So, when are Remus and Tonks getting here?"

"Uh.." Carson looked at her digital clock on her nighstand. "Around 6:30."

"Good. I want to see Teddy."

"He's adorable! Everytime he sees me, he always changes his eyes to match mine."

"No fair! I wanna influence him. Have Jules and Mione seen him?"

"Yeah, like when he was first born."

"Where have I been then?" Adri looked slightly sad.

"On holiday with your boyfriend and parents?" Carson grinned. They had all went to the Virgin Islands to celebrate Adri's graduating.

"Oh yeah." She got her Mad-Hatter grin on her face for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Sorry."

"It's alright. It must have been a great vacation."

"It was! My parents let me and Kaden have our own room." She smiled.

"Say no more. I don't want mental images."

"Whatever. So are Harry and family coming to dinner?"

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Lily is having a fit over 'her baby boy' moving out so he's pretty much on house arrest until then."

"Ha ha. I bet James is enjoying that."

"Oh, yeah haha. But she'll get better after it actually happens."

"What about Jules?"

"Jules is with Seamus' family in Ireland." Carson and Adri shared a secret smile.

"And Hermione is with her mum and dad vacationing in France." Adrienne said.

Carson nodded. "Yeah. We are just all over aren't we?"

"Oh, but that way it'll be easier for us to take over the world." Adri rubbed her hands together and made an evil expression with her face.

"You're insane."

"It's one of my best qualities."

"Carson! Adrienne! Food!"

Adrienne laughed. "I love your dad."

"Me too. I think I'll keep him." She joked around.

"Well, someone's sarcastic tonight.

"Just one of my best qualities." Carson mocked Adri.

They came into the kitchen to see Carrie holding Teddy who had blonde hair and blue eyes at the moment.

"Awww he copied you." Adri said.

"Hi Remus, Tonks." Carson said giving each of them a hug.

"Hey, how's the packing going?" Tonks asked.

"My room looks like a tornadoe hit it."

"Ah, so good then." She grinned.

"Yeah." Carson smiled back.

"I wanna hold him!" Adrienne whined to Carrie.

"Okay, here." She handed him to Adri while Remus looked as if he questioned whether or not she was capable of holding his son.

They all sat around the table ten minutes later with food flying (mostly from her dad) who was trying to start a food fight with Carson across the table.

She was about to toss a roll back at him when Carrie pointed her fork at both of them. "If I see another piece of food go into anywhere but your mouth, I'm taking away your plate."

Neither of them wanted to lose their food so they sat down and ate while silently laughing.

"If you think this is bad, you should have seen him at Hogwarts." Remus said.

"Hey!" came from Sirius.

Carson watched as her family bickered back and forth and reminisced about old days. She was really going to miss this in a few months.


	26. Chapter 26

It is now August and Carson and Harry have finally moved into their apartment or flat as Harry insists on calling it.

There are still boxes EVERYWHERE because Carson is constantly at class, and Harry is always at training. "Harry!" Carson yelled from their tiny living room.

"What?" Harry poked his head out of the bedroom where he was trying to take a nap on his weekend off.

"I can't stand these boxes anymore! Come out and help me arrange them." carson picked up her wand.

"You have your wand, why don't you do it?" Harry asked annoyed. I mean, why couldn't they do this later after he slept for 5 or 6 hours?

"Because I want you to help me decide where all this goes." Carson made gestures with her arms.

"Well, just put it where you want." Harry went back inside.

"You are no help!" Carson screamed at the door. Fine, then. She would just put everything where she wanted. Including decorating, if he was going to just sleep.

Two and a half hours later, Carson was drinking some firewhiskey working on her 10- page term paper she had due tomorrow.

Harry had woken up, and wondered into the kitchen where she was working.

"I see you got it all put up." harry said.

"Yup." Carson said not looking up from her lap top.

"What are you typing?"

"A term paper."

"Why don't you take a break?"

"Because it has to be 10 pages, and I only have 5 done." SHe typed faster if that was possible.

"Oh well, you could have done that instead of putting the boxes away." Harry said going to fix some tea.

"No! i couldn't have. Those stupid boxes were driving me insane! I would have been thinking about it the entire time I was supposed to be working. "

"That is hardly work you know." He said. Then instantly regretted it.

"Hardly work? Are you kidding me? This is worse than Hogwarts! This stupid thing is ten pages. TEN! Plus I have just about a hundred problems in Calculus to do, and a project over the differences between Medieval and Modern Art. It may not be physical, but it is work." Carson said finally blowing upin his face.

Something that they had been avoiding for weeks now.

"Okay. Okay. I thought you were studying creative writing." Harry said.

"You don't start that until Junior Year." Carson said.

"You're not the only one around here who's stressed, Harry. I need help too. I got about 5 hours of sleep last night, and I didn't even get a nap in like some people. Now, I have to finish this. Please."

"Alright, fine. I'll just go over to Ron and Hermione's."

After Harry apparated, Carson burried her face in her hands. She hadn't known living with him would be so.. hard.

Harry arrived at Ron and Hermione's flat on the other side of London.

Ron was eating in the kitchen. Figures. Ron was taking the Auror training too. Why wasn't he dropping like a fly like him?

"How are you not asleep right now?" Harry asked.

"Hello to you too. And because Hermione gave me a potion last night that helped me sleep all night and until noon today. I feel like a new person." Ron grinned.

"I wish Carson had something like that." Harry said feeling bad about their fight.

"Uh oh. Trouble in Potterland?"

"Potterland?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, just my name for your flat."

"Well, sort of. Carson's really stressed because of school. And I sort of slept the whole day while she unpacked works on a paper and a bunch of other subjects I have no idea about." Harry shaked his head.

"Well, then do something for her. Like, I don't know, cook dinner tonight. I would do that for Hermione, but she told me if I ever touched her kitchen again, she would have my head."

They grinned remembering the last time Ron cooked food. Carson and Harry went through McDonald's before they went home. It was that bad.

"And I intend to keep my promise." Hermione said walking in. She's studying at the Ministry. To be what they weren't quite sure. She did a lot.

She sat down next to Ron and kissed him. "Now, Harry, what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I've known you for years. I know when you've done something you shouldn't have. You get that guilty look on your face like Ron when he sneaks food in the middle of the night."

"Well- I just-" Harry started.

" He pissed Carson off." Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Well, whatever you did, make it up to her. You guys are getting married in two weeks." Hermione said.

"I know! I know. I'm trying. I just didn't think it would be so.. difficult to live with her. She gets moody at different times, and I don't know why. We get in fights over the smallest of things, like what to have for dinner, or where to put glasses."

"That's called being in a relationship." Hermione said trying not to laugh at her friend.

"Well, it's a pain." Harry said.

"Would you have it any other way?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Harry was taken back. "Uh, I guess not." He thought of Carson when she's studying, and she bites her pencil as she reads, or when they go to bed, and she cuddles up close to him.

"No, I wouldn't." He smiled.

"I think you're ready to go home, then." Ron said.

"Yeah, time to go grovel." Harry joked but completely serious.

"Bye, Harry." Hermione hugged him.

"Thanks, Mione. Ron was getting nowhere." He whispered.

"I figured as much." She said back.

He apparated back to their flat, and Carson seemed to be waiting for him.

"Harry! Oh, I'm so sorry!" She hugged him.

"Me too. I should have helped you." He said.

"Yeah, you should have."

"Did you finish your paper?"

"Yes, finally." He took a look at her. She looked exhausted.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Go sleep. I'll cook dinner."

"You sure?"

"Yup. I'll even make spaghetti." He grinned.

"You're sucking up aren't you?"

"You bet."

"Okay, keep it up." Carson turned and went to lay down. She was asleep as soon as she layed down.

a/n: I know not much happened.. but review anyways please:)


	27. Chapter 27

It was the day before the wedding, and Carson was at the apartment. Her school was on Fall break so she had the entire two weeks off. Perfect timing in her eyes. This gives them plenty of time for a honeymoon.

Harry was on his last day of training for the week, and Carson had about 30 minutes before he came home.

She was sitting on the couch watching tv wrapped up in her blanket and a bowl of popcorn. I love days off, she thought.

"Carson Black, where are you?"

Carson jumped. "Oh my god! What are you doing here? You can't just do that to a person." Carson said to Juliet, Adrienne, and Hermione who had just apparated into the living room.

"Sorry. But we are kidnapping you." Hermione said.

"For what?"

"For what? Are you kidding me? You're bachelorette party!" Adrienne said.

"You are my best friend. How could you think I wouldn't do this?" Juliet asked grinning.

"Really. You should know us better." Hermione said heading to the bedroom to pack her bag.

"Ron is doing the same to Harry after training. So don't use that against us." Adri said pointing at Carson with her wand.

"Alright. Fine. I'll play along." Carson surrendered.

"Good girl. Now turn off your tv and come on!"

Carson srambled to the couch grabbed the remote and pushed the off button. She grabbed her wand, and went to where the girls were standing. "I'm ready!"

"Okay, let's go." Juliet said.

Then the girls arrived at Carson's old house.

Carson looked around. "Why are we here?"

"Because it's where we are having the party. Your mom kicked your dad out." Hermione said leviatating Carson's bag upstairs to her room.

"And Lily and Tonks are here too." Adri said plopping down in the recliner.

"Of course they are." Carson smiled. How long had they been planning this?

"Sirius, Remus, James, Seamus, and Kaden are all dragging Harry somewhere. They wouldn't tell us where."

They heard footsteps from the hallway. "Oh you're here!" Carrie shouted.

She ran and hugged Carson. "Mom? I can't breathe."

"Sorry. I just missed having you here. And now you are geting married!"

"Mom, calm down. It's not to a random stranger, I'm marrying Harry." Carson chuckled.

"I know. Just me being silly."

"Yeah, I mean. We were her age when we got married." Lily pointed out.

"You might have been. I didn't meet Sirius until I was 20. Remember? My trip for medical school." Carrie reminded Lily.

"Oh right. I keep forgetting you weren't with us all through Hogwarts. You've just been around us so much." Lily grinned.

"hey, Tonks, who's watching Teddy tonight?" Carson asked.

"My mom. She loves watching him." Tonks said while trying out being a curly brunette.

"I bet. So how have things been in the Order?"

Lily sighed. "There was an attack on a muggle family in South London."

"Things are getting worse. I hope Harry figures out how to destroy Voldemort soon." Tonks said.

"We all do." Carrie said.

"But now is not the time to discuss that. There is more time for that later." Juliet said.

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" Adri said jumping up.

"Okay, I'll get the firewhiskey!" Juliet said. It's like she had been waiting for it.

Carson and Hermione shared a look. They both preferred muggle drinks.

"And for you a peach daquiri." Carrie said handing it to Carson. Carson looked at her confused.

Carrie smiled. "I know you love them. And just tonight, since you aren't technically legal in the muggle world, you can have them. Just for tonight."

"Heck yes!" Carson said drinking the frozen mixture.

"Someone's going to get drunk." Adrienne said drinking her bottle firewhiskey.

"Yeah, you!" Carson said looking at her already dancing around the room.

"Come on, let's go down to the basement." Jules said.

"Oooh, good idea." Carson said.

They headed down to the basement. It wasn't like a creepy drafty basement. They had it carpeted, and put in a mini kitchen. There were also some chairs, a tv, and a couch in the back. Carson and Jules have had many sleepovers down here.

"This is lots better." Adri said taking in their party space.

"And now music." Jules pulled out her ipod touch and plugged it in.

Loud music started blaring, and Adrienne dragged Hermione out to get her to dance.

"Come on, Hermione. No one here is going to tell on you if you start dirty dancing."

Carson stayed back while everyone started dancing around trying not to bump into each other's drinks.

"What are you standing back here for? Go enjoy your party." Lily said.

"Yeah, don't let us old people ruin your fun."

"Tonks, you're not old. And neither are you, Lily."

"Well, thanks for that, but if I'm old enough my son is getting married, I'm old." Lily smiled.

"Whatever." Carson took another drink of her daquiri.

"Carson, if you don't get out here RIGHT NOW, I'm gonna put a dancing spell on you, then you won't be able to stop!"

"Okay, I guess I better go dance before Adrienne goes all kamikaze on me." Carson smiled. Her mom was the only one that chuckled.

Tonks turned to Carrie. "What's kamikaze?"

Carson and Jules started doing the cupid's shuffle, something their school did sometimes at pep rallies.

"I hope tomorrow goes well." Lily thought. The wedding of the Boy-Who-Lived and the daughter of Sirius Black won't go unoticed by Voldemort.

-Day of the Wedding-

They were at the small church where Carson's entire family had been going for years.

Harry and Ron were getting ready in the back room, while Carson had gotten ready at the house and was on her way here.

Sirius came in. "Carson's here." He smiled.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "She is?"

"Yes, and she's gorgeous."

"She always is." He couldn't wait to marry her, but why was he so nervous? It wasn't like she was a stranger.

"Don't be nervous, Har. I was so nervous when I married your mum." James said remembering the memory.

"really? I would have thought you would have drug her down the aisle as soon as she said yes to a date finally." He grinned.

"Ha. You're so funny."

"He's just like you." Lily said. "Don't worry, she's just as nervous as you."

"She is? Thank God." Harry breathed out. At least he wasn't the only one.

"Guys? It's time to go." Sirius said looking at his watch.

"Alright, let's do this." James said.

Carson stood behind the doors waiting for her dad to come back so he could walk her down.

She was standing in a huddle with Jules, Adri, and Hermione when something popped behind her. "Hey, sweetie, you ready?"

"Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Carson clutched her chest where her heart was beating out of her rib cage.

"Sorry, love." Sirius grinned. "You're beautiful." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." She whispered.

After Juliet, Adrienne, and Hermione went down, it was finally her turn.

She took a deep breath, and she and Sirius made their way down.

Harry had been looking at his shoes until he heard the music start. He looked up, and his full attention was on the girl walking toward him.

Carson had barely taken a step further when there was a huge crash.

Suddenly death eaters were surrounding them, and Sirius pulled his wand of his jacket pocket.

"I have to get to your mother! She can't defend herself." He said.  
Carson nodded and summoned her own wand into her hands. All around spells were flying, and people screaming, church pews and things were getting destroyed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius and her mom apparating out.

Carson breathed a sigh of relief , and then a death eater was behind her. She turned around before he could utter a word, and had him body-binded on the floor.

"Carson!" Harry's voice rang out in the destruction.

"Harry, where are you?" Carson called back while ducking a falling piece of wood that landed on her dress.

She dodged that one but fell over while jumping out of the way. When she got up her dress tore on the ends so now it was about 3 inches shorter on one side.

"In the front!" harry managed to yell.

Carson was about to respond when someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Malfoy." She growled.

"Hello, cousin." Lucius said with an evil grin.

Carson's hair by now was falling down, and a few curled tendrils framed her face.

"Get away from her!" Harry grabbed her and threw her to the side ripping her strap on the right side of her shoulder.

'Great, if this keeps going, I'm going to be naked.' Carson told herself. 'No time for jokes.'

She got back up and stood beside Harry.

"I told you to leave!" He told her.

"Oh, I don't think she is going anywhere." Lucius nodded to another masked death eater, and he grabbed her and took her wand from her hands.

"Let her go!" James and Lily came up.

"Ah, the marauders. Tell me, where are the parents of the bride? They seem to be missing."

"None of your business." Carson said while being restrained further.

"Temper." Lucius said.

"Please just let her go!" Harry said.

The death eater that had a hold of Carson had her wand pointed at her.

"Stop!" Dumbeldore said. He had fought off 4 or 5 death eaters himself. Which was most of what Lucius had brought to the wedding. He only had the one left. The one that was holding his bride.

Lucius did a sort of grimace then, and then without warning, he and the death eater apparated leaving Carson's wand to drop to the floor.

"Oh, my God." Harry went and hugged Carson. "I thought he was going to kill you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Your dress is ruined." Adrienne said.

Carson looked down at it. "Yeah, I guess it is." She picked up the strap that was falling down on the front of the dress. "Oh, well."

"We should probably get to the Burrow." Lily said.

"Yeah. " Carson held onto Harry and they apparated followed by everyone else.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay." Carrie said.

"I wanted to stay , but I needed to be here." Sirius said.

"I understand. Dumbeldore handled most of it." Carson said.

"What happened to your dress?" Carrie took in her daughter's appearence.

"Falling wood."

Molly came through where she was tending to a cut on Juliet's arm.

"Carson, Harry, I am so sorry your wedding was destroyed."

"We still have a cake." carson said looking at the great white cake sitting on the kitchen table where they were going to have the reception.

"You still may get married also if you wish to." Dumbeldore said.

"What?" Harry said.

"I will perform the ceremony." Dumbeldore said eyes twinkling.

"Do you want to?" Carson asked Harry.

"If you do."

"I do." Carson grinned at what she said.

"Me too."

"What about my dress?"

"I can fix it." Molly said reaching for her wand.

"No, leave it. I like it better anyway." Harry said.

"Okay." Carson smiled as they went to stand in the living room where Dumbeldore was.

Everyone gathered around and he started to speak.

"Do you take Carson Emily Black to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day on?"

"I do."

Harry turned looking for the ring. "Oh! I've got them!" Lily said.

She handed them to her son.

"Thanks, Mum." He put the ring on Carson's finger.

"Do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day on?"

"I do." Carson slipped the ring on Harry's finger.

"You may now kiss your bride." Dumbledore said eyes brighter than ever.

Harry took Carson's face in his hands and kissed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Dumbeldore said while James and Sirius cat-called, and Carrie and Lily hit them.

Remus was holding Teddy who was clapping in his father's lap, his hair the exact shade of blue as his mother's.

"Now let's eat cake!" Ron said running for it.

"Hey that's my cake!" Carson and Harry said chasing Ron.

a/n: please review :) i will give you a cupcake!


	28. Chapter 28

Two months later, Carson was laying in her bed. She hadn't been feeling good lately. Adrienne and Hermione kept asking her if she was pregnant, and she kept telling them NO, she was not pregnant but they kept on anyway.

She looked over on her nightstand where there was a candy bar. She didn't know if it was Harry's or not, but she was eating it anyway. It's his fault for leaving things lieing around.

She was half-way through eating it when her stomach turned. Then she tossed the candy asside and covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom.

After that she sat down in the bathroom floor. Maybe she is pregnant. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Mione?"

An hour later, she was at Hermione's with Adri and Jules there. She told them they didn't have to come, but Jules insisted. Adri said what kind of aunts would they be if they weren't here to see their niece or nephew's announcement.

"Ooh, maybe it's twins!" Adri said.

"Don't even." Carson said giving a death look.

"Just kidding." Adri said. "But you know, it could happen."

"Ugh, please, no!" Carson said looking at her pregnancy test.

According to Hermione, it's magical so if she is pregnant, it will tell the sex and if there is twins or more and how far along you are.

"How long has it been?" Adri asked filing her nails.

" A minute."

"How long does it take?"

" Three minutes." Hermione said.

"The longest three minutes of my life." Carson muttered.

Juliet grinned at her. "Relax, I know you'll be a great mom."

"I'm not pregnant!" Carson said.

"Sure you're not." Hermione said.

"Shut up,Hermione."

The timer dinged. Carson grabbed the test.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered her face going white.

And then swirly words started to form in the air.

Baby Girl and Boy. Twins 4 weeks along Parents: Harry and Carson Potter

"Twins!" Adrienne shouted. "I told you!"

"Oh no!" Carson said sitting in the chair.

"Aww, you get one of each." Jules said.

"Dang, when Harry does something, he does it all the way doesn't he?" Adri grinned.

Carson's head was in her hands. "Oh my God."

Hermione put her hands on her shoulder's. "You'll be fine. Now, you have to tell Harry and your parents."

They were trying to help Carson come up with ways to tell Harry when they heard a slam in the kitchen.

"Mione?" Ron's voice said.

"Crap!" Carson said throwing the pregnancy test in the trash.

"Have you seen Carson? She wasn't home?" Harry asked.

"What is he doing here?" Carson whispered.

"Looking for you." Adri said in a duh voice.

The two boys came in and the girls all turned around so that the pregnancy things were all hidden and smiled like they weren't up to anything.

"What are you all doing in here?" Ron asked.

"And Car, what are you doing even out of bed? You're sick." Harry said grabbing her arm and pulling her forward.

"Har-" She started to say but he saw what was in the trash.

"A pregnancy test? Which one of you is pregnant?" Harry asked.

Carson slowly raised her hand. "That would be me."

"And it's twins." Adrienne said always being a huge help.

"I gotta sit down." Harry said the feeling in his legs going away.

After a few minutes, Harry looked up. "How am I going to raise two kids during this war? With Voldemort and Death Eaters trying to kill us off every few minutes."

Carson sighed and sat down. "Harry, we'll do the best we can. There are no guaruntees, but if our parents were brave enough to try it then so can we. Just look at Lupin and Tonks. Teddy is one of the happiest babies I have ever seen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, but what I can be sure of is that we will try our hardest and these babies will be loved more than anything." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Now, how are you going to tell your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we'll just go in and say it. No need in beating around the bush." Carson shrugged.

"If you say so." Juliet said taking a cup and pouring herself a glass of juice out of Ron and Hermione's fridge.

Carson took out her phone. "Hey, Mom? Can me and Harry come over for dinner? Make sure James and Lily are there too."

"Dinner tonight at 7:30." She told Harry.

"Okay, so that gives me 6 hours to prepare myself."

"For what?"

"Sirius possibly killing me."

Carson laughed and found once she started, it was very hard to stop.


	29. Chapter 29

Carson and Harry arrived at her old house just before dinner. "Hey, baby!" Sirius said grabbing his daughter and spinning her around.

"Dad, stop. Please." Carson said trying not to throw up on him. "What's wrong? You always love it when I spin you." His face contorted in concern.

Carson gave herself a minutes to calm down, and mentally told her children not make her puke. At least wait till they got home.

"I know I do. But it's different now."

"Different how?" Sirius asked slowly sort of scared for the answer.

Carrie, Lily, and James came in with Lily carrying Teddy. He made his hair match her bright red hair and green eyes. Harry had a mental image of his son looking like that. He at least wanted one of his children to get the Lily Potter eyes.

He grinned to himself, and Teddy seemed to have suddenly noticed that Harry was there. He grinned at him, and turned to Lily. "Harry." His hair went from red to black but they eyes remained.

"I think he wants you." Lily said handing him over to her son.

"So, Car, what was this dinner for? Not that I don't miss you being here, but you just sounded so worried over the phone." Carrie said sitting on the couch next to her.

"Well," Carson took a deep breath. "Dad, you may want to sit." Sirius looked confused but then nodded. If it was this big he needed to be prepared.

"Harry and I-"

"What did you do?" Sirius asked suddenly grabbing his wand.

"Dad!" Carson said with a look of shock on her face. "Sit!"

Sirius put his wand away, and sat down. James on one hand was suprised at his best friend pulling his wand on his son, and amusment at how he sat down at his daughter's command much like a dog would.

Harry who had been tickling Teddy hadn't heard any of that, so Carson looked at everyone around and continued. "What I was trying to say was, that I'm pregnant."

"What?" Sirius asked, his face gone ghost white.

Everyone turned to look at Harry, and then they saw Teddy take Harry's glasses off his face and giggle. He tried to put them on his face.

"Ted, you can't have those." Harry said struggling to hold the infant and take his glasses at the same time.

"Harry?" Carson said holding in her laughter about his facial expression. Harry finally wrestled his glasses back on his face, and realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"We're waiting for you to defend yourself." Sirius said.

"Defend? What for?" Harry's confusion evident.

"She's 18 years old, Harry! She's not old enough to have children!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, calm down." Carrie and Lily both said.

James had this sort of dazed smile on his face. Then he went and hugged Carson. "Yay! Car, I'm so excited!" "Thanks, James." Carson said.

He then proceded to go and congratulate Harry. "Har, I'm so proud of you."

"Proud? James, this is horrible! They can't bring a kid up in this war!" Sirius said.

"Technically it's KIDS." Carson said.

"Kids? As in two?" Sirius' voice cracked on the word 'two'.

"Yeah." SHe said a little afraid of him right now. SHe stepped closer to Harry who had given Teddy back to his mother and put his arm around her.

"Sirius Black, stop right now." Carrie said having allowed him to have his little breakdown.

"Really, Sirius, they are the same age we were when we had Harry, and you had Carson. Don't you think you are overreacting?" Lily asked.

"No! I do not!"

"Well, I do, mate. And you can't very well yell at them for something we did also. And people told us we were crazy and stupid for starting our families at a time like that. But would you give Carson for anything? If you had listened to those people, she wouldn't be here. Would you change it, Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius seemed to be at a loss for words. "You know I would never give her up for anything. I am so glad that you happened. You know that right?" He asked Carson who had started eating some candy that was sitting on the table by the couch.

"I know." She said fiddling with the wrapper.

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I did over react. I was just really caught off guard. I mean you were only married a few months ago. Can't you lay off your old man for a while?"

"Sorry." She grinned.

"So two? Like twins?" Sirius said his face turning into a smile.

"Yeah, one boy and one girl." Harry said proudly.

James laughed at him. That's exactly he he was when Lily told him.

He smiled and hugged her. "You will be a fantastic mother, sweetheart."

"Thanks, dad."

"As long as one of them plays quidditch. That's all I'm asking." James voiced.

"They can be whatever ever they want." Lily said.

"Yes, but with mine and Harry's quidditch traits, one of them ought to at least make it pro."

Lily scoffed, and left for the kitchen.

Carrie came over. "So, are you guys moving into a new house? There's not going to be much space in that tiny apartment for all four of you."

"I know." Harry sighed. "I've stated looking, but nothing's good enought yet."

"It took us forever to agree on the one we have now."

"Cause you're picky." Harry said.

"I'm not picky!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"What ever."

The timer on the stove dinged. "Food!" Carson said hurrying into the next room.

"And that's how you win an arguement." Harry said with a grin.

"Ah, he's learned already." James said.

"Just keep the kitchen stocked with all her favorite foods, and you'll be good." Sirius said. "That's hw Carrie was."

"Heard that." Carrie said.

"You were meant to."

She gave him a look then decided to go give some advice to her daughter.

Later, that night when Carson and Harry were back at home getting ready for bed, Carson sat down on the red comforter. "Well, that went well didn't it?"

"I thought Sirius was going to murder me."

"I did too. I've never been on the receiving end of his anger, and I never want to."

She layed back on the pillow, and Harry followed suite.

"g'night, Harry." Carson snuggled into the covers and into her favorite place laying right in the crook of his arm.

"Night, you lot."

"You lot?"

"Yeah, there's three of you to say goodnight to now, so I just thought I'd make it easier to say." He grinned like his logic was just the most inventive thing ever.

"Okay." Carson said. Lord help her. She was going to have to raise children with him. At least one of them is sane.

Then Harry flicked his wand, and the lights went out.

"They are married, Siri, and whether you like it or not 


	30. Chapter 30

Carson smiled as she looked at her twins' finally finished nursery. It was light blue- a color she and Lily had agreed was as unisex as she was going to get. Carson was NOT doing yellow. On the girl's side there were little flowers painted, on the boy's brooms were painted. That was Harry, James, and Sirius, but honestly it would have done no good to fight them.

She was now eight months pregnant and in her opinion very fat. But to hear Harry tell it, she just has two very large babies in her. Which isn't false, but it didn't make her look less huge.

Their parents had gotten more accustomed to the idea that their children were having children, but Carson thought that Sirius thought they could've waited a bit longer.

As their family had gotten closer, and Ron and Hermione's wedding plans further along, Voldemort was also increasing his attacks.

Harry told her to relax, not to stress the babies out so much, but she usually ended up yelling at him.

He was going to have to find a way to kill him and fast. His auror lessons had gotten more intense over the past few months and it was showing, but Harry has learned a lot more skills.

She sighed. Harry should have been home by now. She walked into the hall and checked the clock that hung on the wall. It was well past six. It was time to go to Ron's and see if he's there.

She grabbed her wand and apparated. She appeared in the living room where Hermione was folding laundry.

"Car? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked looking at her friends surprised.

"Harry. he's not home. Do you know where he is?" Carson panted. Apparating three people took a lot out of a person.

"No. Neither is Ron." Hermione said thinking. "Do you think something happened?"

"Maybe. Let's go talk to my dad and James."

Together they apparated to Carson's parents house. "Dad!"

Everyone came running. "What?" Sirius asked going to his daughter's side.

"Harry never came home." SHe said sitting in the recliner by her.

"What?" Sirius' face paled.

"Neither did Ron." Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

"Okay, I'll go get James, and we'll go to the Auror office and see what happened." He hugged Carson. "Don't worry, hon."

"Sure, don't worry. My husband you also happens to be the Chosen One just doesn't come home. and you want me to not worry." Carson muttered under her breath.

"Carson, sweetie, it will be okay." Carrie said putting her hands on Carson's shoulders. Well she hopes so. But she didn't dare say that aloud.

Sirius and James arrived at the Auror office five minutes later. They approached the reception desk outside the main doors. "Excuse me, We would like to see the Head of the Auror Office." Sirius said to the girl behind the wooden desk.

She looked to be about mid-20s and looked as though she had no interest whatsoever in them being there. "And you are?" She twirled a piece of red hair. James snarled. She's a disgrace to all red-heads everywhere. In his opinion, only Lily looked good with red hair, but then again he's always been biased on that topic.

"My name is Sirius Black and this is James Potter. Now will you please let us through?" Sirius was starting to get annoyed. The girl stopped her twirling for a moment. "Wait, Sirius Black? Isn't your daughter the one who brought you back to life and married Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Now-" Sirius was interrupted. Desk girl suddenly seemed to have a personality. "Oh my gosh, I heard about her, but I never truly believed all that happened. I mean a muggle raised her. I'm suprised-"

James and Sirius' eyes narrowed at her. "Surprised that what?"

She stopped and realized her mistake. "I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. For your information, that muggle is my wife and she is one of the strongest people I know, and I couldn't have asked for Carson to turn out better. Now-" Sirius said and then James said. "Now, we need to find out what happened to my son."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll let you through." she muttered.

Desk girl handed them name tags and then they went through the double doors. "She was really getting on my nerves." James said clinching his face.

"Mine too." Sirius said looking at the names on the doors. "There's his office; come on."

They walked in to see a man sitting there talking to a man in a panicked voice. "But what if we don't-" he stopped as he realized two men were in the room.

He stood up and smoothed out his suit in an attempt to seem like he was in charge. "Can I help you?'

"We're here to talk to you about my son and his friend." James said looking at the man with scrutinizing eyes.

"And what about them?" Sirius smirked. It would be fun talking to him.

"They were in your care, and they didn't return home tonight. Now, what happened to them?" James said getting more and more angry with every breath.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he said with a quick glance at his associate.

"Listen! You are going to show me where my son is and you're going to tell me now!" James said getting out his wand and pointing it at his chest.

"Alright, fine! He and Ron went on a training mission at Godric's Hollow and they never came back!" He said with a flinch at James' wand.

Sirius looked at James and he nodded. They both apparated out and appeared at The Potter's old house. "Harry is here?" James asked with shivers going down his back . Memories of that night were still fresh.

A shutter on its last hinge blew in the wind and broke off. It landed to the groud with a thud. "Come on, Pads. Let's go inside."

They walked in and over broken wooden pieces. James called out, "Harry? Ron?"

"Harry!" Sirius shouted.

A sound of something hitting the floor came from upstairs. They ran up and saw more destruction.

"Harry! Where are you?" James yelled.

They heard movement in Harry's old room. James jumped over and opened the door.

They saw Harry underneath his old crib. "Oh my god." Sirius whispered. "We have to get him to St. Mungos." James said.

Then they apparated out. 


	31. Chapter 31

James whispered a healing spell strong enough that he could up and at least walk and function a bit. "Harry? What happened?"

Harry coughed. "Death Eaters." He looked around. "Where's Ron?"

"Sirius is tending to him in the living room."

"Is he okay?" Harry stood up, a little shakily a first but then more steady.

"Yeah, just a few bruises." James extended his arm for Harry in case he fell.

As if hearing their conversation, Ron and Sirius came into the nursery.

"Hey, mate. Are you alright?" Ron grinned. He had a mended gash on the side of his face.

"How can you smile when you have a big cut on your head?"

"I think it makes me look more manly, you know. More tough." Ron said.

Sirius and James laughed while Harry just shook his head at his best friend.

"Come on, let's get you guys to St. Mungos. Lily and Molly would never forgive us if something happened to you guys. Not to mention Carson and Hermione." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Harry laughed wondering if Carson was alright. She must have been scared to death when he hadn't came home.

Sirius seemed to have read his mind. "Carson's fine. Scared out of her wits, but fine."

"And Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Pretty much the same. They called Juliet and Adrienne when we left so who knows what's happening at that house right now." James said.

"Oh Merlin." Harry muttered.

There was a creak downstairs. "Did you hear that?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah. Harry, Ron apparate home. We'll go see what it is." James gripped his wand.

"What? Are you mad?" Harry asked angrily. "We are staying here with you!"

James was about to protest when Ron interejected. "We are plently capable of handling this as well."

Sirius and James sighed. They couldn't control them. They are adults.

"Fine, but if we tell you to get out later, you are to go. I will not have your children growing up without a dad, Harry." James said sternly.

Harry nodded. He couldn't have that either.

"Harry Potter." A soft voice with an underlying hiss spoke.

Harry felt his heart jump. "Voldemort."

There was Voldemort with two death eaters. They stepped into the light. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy. Harry mentally rolled his eyes. Of course he would bring them.

"Take the others." Voldemort ordered Bellatrix and the elder Malfoy.

Bellatrix eyed Sirius. "It will be a pleasure to kill you twice."

"Like hell." Sirius growled.

Spells starting flying as Sirius and Bellatrix ended up in the hallway.

"It's a pity that your family will lose you again. And with you about to have your first grandchildren." She cackled.

Sirius' face went white. No way was she taking away everything he had worked so hard for away.

She raised her arm to perform the Killing Curse. "Avada Kedavra." Sirius said just in time.

Bellatrix fell to the floor with a shocked expression on her face. Like she just couldn't be believe he killed her.

James and Ron had disarmed and killed Lucius Malfoy also in the kitchen, while Harry was still battling Voldemort. They had been firing spells for over thirty minutes just to have the other block it.

Though by now Harry had starting panting because of all the dodging and all this magic was wearing down his energy.

"Might as well give in, Potter. You are never going to win this." He said calmly.

"No. I will not!"

"Fine."

All Harry kept thinking about was his family. His parents he just got to know. The way his mother hummed when she cooked even though she didn't realize it. The way James always had a way of cheering him up no matter what.

He thought of Remus, Tonks, and Teddy. How he had finally found love after all these years.

Of Adrienne, Kaden, Juliet, and Seamus. How they had been in the same house for years and not spoken was beyond him. Well, minus Juliet because she was in school with Carson.

Of Ron and Hermione, the best friends who had been with him from the beginning. The two people meant for each other more than anything, even thought it took them years to figure it out.

Next came Sirius and Carrie. Sirius who was a little bit reckless, and Carrie had brought him to earth. He was the man who simply could not be mature no matter what the cause. But then Carrie learned she was pregnant, and then he was forced to grow up.

At first it had felt like he was trapped, and this baby was keeping him there. They weren't even from the same continent! How were they supposed to raise a child? Add to the fact she was a muggle, and it was a real party.

But then, the baby had arrived. The most beautiful little girl in the entire world. With his hair and her big blue eyes that would surely get her out of anything and get her everything.

He had never loved someone so much. It had just taken him months to realize it.

And that led him to his biggest and greatest love. His wife and best friend. Not that he would tell Ron that, but some things just bring you closer than others.

Harry had thought he wouldn't find anyone. All the Wizarding World cared about was Harry Potter. The boy who was going to kill the Dark Lord.

She cared about him, the actual person. After Cho, he had decided not to even try dating until after the War. But then she had come into his life, and changed everything.

Carson never imagined herself where she was now. At 15, she was still trying to decide what she was going to do, but she went to a great school, and her and her mom had a pretty good life. She was never one for dating the boys there, but that's because they were all annoying.

She didn't want to leave behind her life there, but Juliet caused it. Well, really it was the Death Eaters. But aren't they and Voldemort all to blame here?

Harry closed his and eyes and took a deep breath. Thinking of them, he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

He opened his eyes at Voldemort's yell of suprise and fury. Then he was dead. Harry stood there for a moment not believing that it was all over.

Then his dad came in. "Harry! Are you.." he trailed off as he saw Voldemort's body. "Merlin, you killed him." He rushed over and gave his son a hug.

"Sirius, Ron!" James was smiling. "Get the ministry. Voldemort is dead."

"Dead?" Ron asked.

"Dead?" Sirius echoed. "Yes, now hurry!" James told them.

They went off to the Ministry to alert the minister.

James grabbed Harry's shoulders. "I am so proud of you."

-Back in Nashville-

Carson was pacing. She wanted to listen to her mother and sit, but it was physically impossible. Adrienne and Jules had started talking wedding plans with Hermione after a while.

"Honey, please sit." Carrie said.

"Mom, I would if I could." Carson said pivoting on the rug of the living room.

"You do realize there is going to be a giant hole in the floor." Tonks said grinning.

"I'll fix it if that happens." Carson said. Lily was trying to figure out what was taking them so long. It shouldn't take three hours to go find Harry.

She hoped he was alright, that all of them were alright. She stared at the coffee table.

"Ah!" Carson gripped her stomach. She looked down and saw that her water had broke. "Oh no." She whispered. The babies were coming.

a/n: Okay, the next chapter will be the last one. i didn't plan it this way, but it's how it came out. So tell me what you think, and I'll update as soon as possible. :) 


	32. Chapter 32

a/n: I am so sorry about the much delayed chapter. Major writer's block, plus I started stories when I probably shouldn't have. I just couldn't help myself. Darn you plot bunnies. Also, this will not be the last chapter but the next one will.

-  
Carson screamed in pain as she laid in her bed at St. Mungos. "Another contraction?" Juliet asked.

"No, Jules, I'm just screaming for my enjoyment!" She told her friend who was sitting in the chair without any pain whatsoever.

"Carson, honey, just breathe, it'll be over soon." Carrie said as her daughter gripped her hand.

A few seconds later, the horrendous pain had passed. Hermione walked in looking like she had something up her sleeve. "Hermione, you left for snacks like twenty minutes ago. Where were you?" Carson asked.

"Well, I brought you a present." She grinned.

"Present? What are you talking about?"

"Hey!" A very tan Adrienne exclaimed with Kaden behind her.

"What are you doing back? I thought you guys were in Greece or Mexico, or somewhere."

"We were, but I couldn't miss my best friend having her twins could I?" Adri asked coming over and giving her the best hug she possibly could.

"Hello, Kaden."

"Hey." He gave a nod and a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Uh, Carson, you seem to be missing something." Adrienne said.

"What?"

"Harry! Where the bloody hell is he?"

Everyone was uncomfortable now. "The last thing we heard was he was work. He didn't come home." Lily spoke up.

"What? Well, what about Sirius and James?"

"They went to look for him." Carrie said.

"Oh okay well- is Jules asleep?" Everyone turned to look at the blonde sitting in the chair next to the window.

"Yes. She is." Hermione went over there and pinched her.

Juliet snapped up. "What was that for?"

"You fell asleep." Hermione shrugged.

Jules grumbled something else, but it was lost to everyone.

"Oh, God. Another one." Carson groaned as she gripped her mother's hand.

Harry, Sirius, James, and Ron came bursting in the lobby of the hospital, startling the older witch who was sitting at the front desk.

"We're here to see Carson Potter." Harry said a little out of breath.

"Alright, she's on the sixth floor. Room 112. " She checked the folder.

"Thanks." They ran to the elevator and hoped she hadn't gone into labor yet. (a/n: i have no idea if St. Mungos had elevators or not.)

The arrived at the door that had the silver number 112 on the door and came in.

"Harry!" Carson breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God he's okay. "Are you alright? I didn't miss anything did I?"

"Just a couple of contractions." Carrie rubbed her hand. "I had no idea you had such a grip, Car."

"Sorry, Mom." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright."

"Is Jules asleep again?" Carson looked over.

"Yes. You want me to wake her up?" Adri gave a mischievious smile.

"No. Just let her sleep. I'll wake her up screaming soon enough."

"Ha." Adrienne sat back on Kaden's lap.

A doctor came in. She looked nice enough, Carson decided. With black hair pulled back in a bun and blue eyes so light, they looked grey.

"Hi, I'm Healer Fraylen, and I'll be delivering your babies tonight."

"Hi." Carson did a little wave.

"So are you the father?" She asked Harry.

"Yes I am." He had a goofy grin on his face.

James and Sirius were talking in the corner. "Have you heard from Moony and Tonks?"

"No, I thought they were busy with Teddy and Remus' time of the month. " James replied.

"One of us should go tell them that Carson is in labor."

"Okay, well, I'll apparate there and back."

"Where are you going?" Lily walked over.

"Just to go get Moony." James faltered under his wife's stern gaze.

"James Potter, you better not miss the births of your grandchildren."

"I promise, Lils."

"Fine, but I will not be afraid to sic Carson on you later. Remember that."

"Yes, dear."

With that James apparated and as soon as Carson had a pain. The Healer checked some things and announced that she was about ready to start pushing, and that they needed to head to the delivery room.

Lily sighed and clenched her teeth. James, you better hurry.

A half-hour later, Ryan James Potter was born with his sister on the way.

"One more big push, Mrs. Potter." Healer Fraylen told her.

One giant pain later, Isabella Carina Potter arrived.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Lily said.

Carson laid back and wanted nothing more than to see her babies, but she knew they had to be cleaned first.

"Here's Isabella to you." The healer handed her to Harry.

"And Ryan to you." Carson held her little boy with her own blue eyes. "Hi, baby."

Harry was trying to coax Isabella to open her eyes. "Come on, Izzy. Open your eyes for daddy." she finally managed to barely squint them.

Lily Potter's green eyes peeked out of underneath the eyelashes. "Mum, she has your eyes." Lily smiled, tears forming.

"Oh, let me hold her. Hello, sweetheart."

That was when James and Remus came in. "Did I miss- oh Merlin." James felt like kicking himself.

But Lily didn't care he was late at the moment. She would deal with him later.

"James, come meet your grandchildren."

Healer Fraymen took off her gloves and said, "Congratulations, Potter family. I know you will be very happy." 


	33. Chapter 33

a/n: Ah, the epilogue. This story means a lot to me. This is the first thing I have ever fully written, and I cannot believe the feedback it has gotten. I love all of you that have been with this story through the end (even when I didn't update). Thank you so much. Now onto the story! -

Twelve Years Later

"Isabella! We have got to leave now!" Carson practically screamed the last word.

"I'm coming, Mum!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, and Harry tried not to laugh.

"Harry, it's not funny. We're going to be late and Izzy and Ryan are going to miss their train." Carson playfully smacked him.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are."

"Mum?" A tiny voice came from beside Carson. It was her six-year old daughter, Mackensie.

"Yeah, hon?"

"Why does Izzy take so long to get ready?"

Carson laughed. "I have no idea."

"I'm ready!" Isabella came down in a rush with her bags falling down and her suitcase about to be dropped.

"Okay, let's go. We're meeting Adri and Jules there."

"And Grandma Lily and Grandpa James too?" Mackensie asked.

"Yes, sweetie everyone will be there."

"Okay." Mackensie nodded and went to the car they used when they had to go to King's Cross and places with Carson's mother.

When they pulled into the train station, they were greeted by Sirius, Carrie, Lily, James, Adrienne, Kaden(plus their children), Juliet and Seamus (plus their kids).

"Hey, guys. Sorry, Izzy had to finish getting ready."

"Hey, don't blame this all on me. Ryan took forty-five minutes doing his hair."

Sirius grinned. "Don't let her tease you,Ry. She's jealous." He whispered in Ryan's ear.

He smiled as they made their way to the platform.

Amelia and Jacob Finnigan were busy talking to Izzy and Ryan while Alex was standing by Mackensie.

"Crazy morning?" Juliet asked keeping one eye on Amelia and Jacob.

"Oh yeah. Izzy took forever getting ready."

"Sounds familiar." Carrie butted in.

"I know, right?" Carson grinned.

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about. I never had to deal with that." Adrienne said.

"Whatever!" Carson scoffed.

Lily and James were busy giving Ryan and Izzy goodbye hugs.

"Hey, where are Ron and Hermione? They're never late." Jules asked looking around the platform.

"I don't see- Oh wait! There they are." Carrie said pointing to the entrance.

Hermione looked like she was having a nervous breakdown while Ron was trying not to comment on his thoughts.

Some things never change.

"I'm so sorry we are late. It's all Ron's fault."

Rose and (a/n: I refuse to use the name Hugo.) Max looked like they were worn out and very rushed.

"What did she do to you guys?" Adri asked.

"We woke up late." Max murmered.

"Nice." Carson ruffled his hair, and like a true boy, he smoothed it back down. Rose was starting her first year at Hogwarts this year.

The whistle on the train blew, and people started boarding the train. Harry came up and wrapped his arm around Carson. Carrie smiled. "Did you ever imagine your life turning out like this?"

"No." Carson shook her head, thinking back to days when she was in high school. "But this is better than anything I ever had planned.

She took Mackensie's hand, and they all waved to their children until they were out of sight.

a/n: Finished! Review please! Did you guys like the story? :)  



End file.
